The Prisoner's Visitor
by igonewild
Summary: He just couldn't believe something so weak could make him so strong. GrimmxHime, GrimmxNel, GrimmxEveryone else, apparently.
1. Chapter 1

Faint footsteps echoed through the long, winding corridors of Las Noches. Her eyes flickered to the door, waiting for the familiar reiatsu of her arrancar baby sitter. The aura grew stronger with each step as he got closer to her cell.

But it wasn't the calm, controlled reiatsu that she felt on a regular basis. Ulquiorra always reigned in his reiatsu. This one was wild, erratic. Terrifyingly untamable. The footsteps grew softer until there was only silence, but the lingering waves of reiatsu told her the person was right outside her door.

She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Ulquiorra would never hurt her-he was ordered by Aizen not to. But the rest... He had told her not to trust anyone else.

She heard the door unlock from the outside. Slowly and quietly, the door opened to her room. Her heartbeat caught up in her throat as she waited for the man to enter.

"G-Grimmjow," she managed to whisper. A wide, vicious grin appeared on his shadowed face.

"Hello, Princess," he spoke casually, effectively masking his anticipation. He sauntered gracefully towards the girl, her back flat against the furthest wall from the door. "I'm not here to hurt you... not that much, anyway," He smirked.

She remembered the arrancar standing in front of her. It was the beast that almost killed Kurosaki-kun, the same beast whose wounds she healed after she was taken to Hueco Mundo.

But despite the horrific memories that threatened to shatter her will, she stood up straight to meet the man's gaze. "I'm not afraid of you," she spoke with all the courage she can muster.

He tilted his head to the side. "Oh?" He taunted with a smirk. "I don't believe that." His body was now flush against her soft, thinly covered chest. A shaky intake of air escaped her lips from the contact.

She realized his intentions from the way his lips curved lusciously upward, and the way he looked at her-it's as if that's all he needed to do to undress her. "Please... Don't…" she pleaded weakly. Any ounce of courage had vanished from her voice.

He held a lock of her shiny auburn hair between his fingers, examining it closely. "Don't you want to know what I came here for?" He asked with a voice so sultry it scattered all coherent thoughts inside her head.

"I-I..." It was all she could manage.

He traced his fingers on the side of her frame, travelling from her neck, shoulders, to the side of her chest, and rested just on top of her hips. "Don't you want to play?" He asked with a hint of malicious intent.

"I can't. I shouldn't" she tried to explain, covering up her female parts from his gaze, suddenly feeling exposed despite all her clothing.

"Still hoping he'd show up to rescue you? Heh." His hand went up to her chin, raising it so their eyes met, deep blue piercing through grey orbs. "He's not here," They remained silent for a moment before he continued. "But I am."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, the abuse she knew the Sexta Espada loved inflicting.

But all that came was a soft, eager kiss on her lips. It started slow, sensual, but the arousal started building up. Her sloppy, inexperienced lips struggled to keep up with his expertise as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He rested his hands on her tiny waist, pulling her body to his. Suddenly, lust and desire came out of her from within, causing her to reached up to tangle his soft, blue hair between her fingers to deepen the kiss. He moaned at her response, thrusting his hips forward, pinning her to the wall. Orihime took the opportunity to slide his jacket down before throwing it on the floor, exposing his strong, chiseled chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, to her nape, and then down again to cup her ass. A small gasp escaped her lips. He lost himself for a second then, and with a low growl, he ripped apart the front of her skirt. He held her legs on either side of his hips and thrusted forward, hoping to ease his desire from the friction.

But it only made him crazier, desperate for release.

In a split second, she was on her bed, and her underwear was torn apart, exposing her heated core to the cool desert wind. He took her hand from his hair and inserted a finger in his mouth before placing it on her core.

"Touch yourself," he commanded. Orihime looked at him, confused but eager to please. She had never done such a thing. She was preserving herself for her savior, to the point that she avoided even touching herself. Sensing her cluelessness, Grimmjow placed his hand over hers, skillfully moving their fingers together and hitting all the pleasure spots outside her heated entrance. She breathed heavily against his ear as he sucked and nipped at every square inch of skin on her exposed neck. Raising his hand to lick her juices from his fingers, he watched wantonly as she continued rubbing her pussy underneath him.

It's been weeks since she was captured, and he had been fantasizing about her since the day she healed her arm. At night he imagined her on top of him, her soft, perky breast flush against his toned chest, her heated core just above his hard, throbbing cock...

A moment later, the rest of her clothing was shredded into pieces effectively exposing her smooth, porcelain skin. He drank in the sight of the perfect goddess beneath her as she came close to her release.

"Ah, ah," he warned, pinning her hands over her head. "No cumming yet."

The woman squirmed underneath him, desperate for friction, for anything that can bring her to satisfaction. "Grimmjow... please..." She pleaded quietly.

He loosened his grip on her wrists. "I'll make you come. Promise me you'll stay still?"

Orihime nodded. "Please..." She begged. Not a moment longer, he inserted two fingers inside her, expertly thrusting them deeper, moving at the perfect rhythm.

"Yessss," he muttered low under his breath. She was so tight and wet, unlike any he's ever felt before. She squeezed her eyes shut, unaware that the Espada had lowered his mouth to her pussy. A shot of pleasure bolted throughout her body as he flicked his tongue on her folds. Her hands were in his hair again, keeping him in place.

"Yes, Grimmjow!" She yelled, crossing her legs behind his head, pressing him closer. He lapped at the juices that leaked from her core, stimulating the nub above her opening. He explored her entrance with his expert tongue, feeling her muscles clench from the sensation. "Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed as she found her release.

Waves of pleasure still reverberated all over her body when Grimmjow took off his hakama. Orihime glanced at his rock hard member, immediately questioning the possibility of _that_ being able to fit inside her. Blood rushed up to her cheeks.

Grimmjow stiffled his laughter. "Don't worry, Princess," he smiled coyly. His hand went to her pussy, covering his fingers and palm with her wetness, before spreading her juices over his erection, right from the tip down to the base of his shaft. "You're very accommodating..." He whispered as he poised himself on her opening before thrusting into her.

Orihime yelped at the intrusion. _God, she's so fucking tight!_ His breathing became heavy as he buried the rest of his length into her. "Fuck," he muttered, savoring the feeling of her walls clenching around his dick. Quiet moans of ecstasy escaped his lips as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her again, and again, and again until all she could do was scream.

"Grimmjow!" The way she screamed her name sent shivers down his spine. _Yes baby, scream my name. Let them hear it. Let them hear how I made you mine._ He held her closer, his arms snaked around her back, pinning her to his chest as he continued to thrust inside her. "Grimm... jow... I'm...gon... na... cummm!" She managed to say in between thrusts.

"Fuck, baby you feel so goood..." He praised her quietly in her ear, and that was it. Shots of pleasure bursted through her body once again, making her toes curl and her back curve up from the mattress. She screamed his name one last time and it sent him over the edge as well. He came inside her, not bothering to stop his thrusts, filling her up until she can no longer contain his fluids.

She felt him withdraw his still erect cock to lie down beside her on the bed, both of them trying to calm their breathing. "Wow," she said. It was all she could manage to say.

"You stole my line there, Princess," he rose from the bed to pick up his clothes from the ground and quickly putting them back on before heading to the door.

"You're not staying?" She asked quietly, as if she already knew the answer. _Hollows don't have hearts_ , she reminded herself. It was stupid of her to think that he may have felt something for her. But maybe, just maybe…

He hesitated for a moment, before turning back to leave a kiss on her forehead. Before she can react, he was already back at the door facing the corridor outside. He spoke quietly. "I'm bringing you some fresh clothes." Warmth fluttered across her chest as he glanced back at her. "Wait for me, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm hoping I can write a story with it. This is going to be rollercoaster of GrimmiHime madness! Enjoy, R &R!**

Chapter 2

What the actual fuck.

The moment he closed the door to her room, Grimmjow finally snapped back to his senses. He turned to walk down the corridors to his room, raking his hair every once in a while in frustration. He kissed a human! The fuck did he do that for?

Grimmjow merely went there to pass the time. Aizen has summoned Ulquiorra for yet another mission, leaving the poor girl unprotected from predators like him. He was curious what the girl smelled like, tasted like, _felt_ like. It all happened too fast. It felt like he could've gone for hours fucking that woman's brains out—she felt unbelievably amazing compared to all his other playthings-which was a surprise for him considering he thought of humans as nothing more than mere pests, or toys to play with at best.

The experience wasn't anywhere near the wild, vigorous sex that he was used to. He had been soft on her, he was too afraid she's break, which could've been fine if only she wasn't Aizen's special pet. But the lesser the force he'd inflicted, the more sensations he felt. He played the encounter in his mind once again. The way she looked from underneath him—hair splayed on the mattress like sunset in an infinite night, smooth thighs pressed up against her impressive rack as they bounced with each thrust, eyes brimming with tears from both pain and pleasure as he rammed his cock into her sweet, sweet hole, so wet and so tight…

He glared at the erection forming under his hakama, sighing in frustration. _Fuckin' hell, how am I gonna fix this now?_

He entered his chamber and instantly recognized another familiar reiatsu inside. Darkness engulfed the room as he closed the door behind him. With a wave of his hand, the curtains pulled back to the edges of the large opening in the rear wall, letting the moon's brightness pierce into his room.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cirucci?" he asked irritably, before turning to the bed and shredding the covers into pieces, revealing a curled up Cirucci Sanderwicci under the flakes of the torn up mess he made.

The female former espada hoisted herself on her elbows. "Good evening to you too, Grimmjow." Her smile irritated him to no end. "Just came by to see if you're up for some fun tonight," she said, her playfulness unwavered despite the Sexta's grim expression. When he didn't respond, her eyes flew down to the bulge in his crotch. "Guess that answers my question," she smirked, before reaching over his hakama and trailing the tip of her finger on the length of his hard on up to his tip. She waited expectantly for a response, maybe a punch to the throat or a shove to the wall, the way he always does to send his primal senses into overdrive, before having almost animalistic, painfully pleasurable sex.

"Not in the mood," he said distractedly. He was still standing by the side of his bed, unmoving, until Cirucci attacked, pinning him to the opposite wall with brute force, causing it to crack behind his frame. The impact shattered Orihime's images in his mind, bringing him back down to the present. Grimmjow's eyes gleamed frighteningly in the moonlight as he stared at her, malice and desire evident in his expression. Cirucci felt her excitement pool in the apex of her thighs, squirming under the gaze of the hollow in front of her.

"So, you wanna play?" a wide, vicious grin spread across his face before tearing her clothes apart and pushing her back down to his bed. He climbed on top of her body, pinning her wrists over her head with a grip so vice-like, it would've shattered the bones of a regular human. Cirucci gasped from the force, only increasing her excitement further. He leaned down to graze his teeth over her neck to her ear, leaving tears on her skin. "Then let's play."

Hours later, Grimmjow left Cirucci in his bed to wander down the hallways of the fortress. Sex with her has always been mindblowing, but images of his former conquest earlier that day kept clouding his mind. Not that it didn't work to Cirucci's advantage though. He had fucked her the way he wanted to fuck the human girl—his forceful thrusts holding a tiny hint of affection, much to her surprise. In his mind it was the redhead he was fucking, increasing his carnal desires tenfold. As Grimmjow came yet again, and Cirucci reached her seventh orgasm that night—a new record—she slumped under his hold, immediately falling asleep.

Grimmjow could've asked her to leave, but he was almost sure her legs wouldn't have been able to carry herself out of bed, much less his room.

He found himself standing in front of Orihime's chamber, but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to see that pretty face again, gasping for air screaming his name as she came. Even after he's had Cirucci's assistance, it still wasn't enough to kill his desires for the human girl. He hated the games his mind played on him—he'd drown any ounce of confusion with violence.

He didn't want to hurt her, though.

He went to the throne room. Hiding his reiatsu entirely he moved swiftly in silence, like a cat in the night. When he saw the doors were slightly ajar, he move to look inside. But before he could even get close, the shinigami on the other side already sensed his presence.

"Why don't you come in, Grimmjow?" Suddenly he felt like a child as he walk towards the throne that dwarfed everything else in the room. For a moment, Grimmjow wondered if the damn shinigami ever left that seat. Aizen spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "I haven't summoned you. Is something the matter?"

Grimmjow looked around the empty room before looking back up to Aizen. "Figured you might need me to do something for ya'," he spoke softly, embarrassed, and for a fleeting moment, Aizen held an expression of surprise before going back to normal, leaving a hint of wonder in his eyes. Grimmjow wasn't the type that follow orders, much less ask for them. Aizen found it amusing that the 'King' might have a weak spot after all.

He decided not to voice out his thoughts—he knew how degrading that might make him feel. He contemplated for a moment before answering. "Well as a matter of fact I do. A few groups of hollows had joined forces and threatened to overthrow our rule. They're causing quite a ruckus outside our gates as we speak. They're not much of a threat, although I imagine you haven't had much fun for a while now." He said with a smirk.

"Che', sounds fun," he smiled his devilish grin before turning back to the door. "I'll get right to it."

A few groups turned out to be a lot. Grimmjow slashed dozens after dozens of hollows only a few miles outside the fortress, but even that large number of rebel forces wasn't enough to satisfy his bloodlust. When he had massacred the whole lot, including all those who tried to run away, a day had already passed. He returned to the castle to report his completion.

Walking down the hallways to his quarters, he licked the blood off his injured wrist. He had acquired a few dozen slashes all over his body but he was too happy to notice the stings. He was already outside his room when he heard a faint sound of a body falling to the ground. Ignoring it, he opened the door to his room.

"Wait!" she screamed. He turned to see Orihime a few feet behind him, looking at him with her arm outstretched.

"The fuck are you doing on the floor, woman?" He asked irritably, masking his amusement. He decided to fight the urge to help her stand.

The human glared at him before lifting herself back to her feet, dusting off her now blood-stained clothes. "I followed that," she pointed at the trail of red from where he had just been. He realized she must've slipped over his blood. She looked back at him, before shifting her gaze to anywhere else but the piercing glare of the hollow in front of her. "I thought you might want me to heal you." She said nervously. Grimmjow didn't answer, but Orihime took it as an invitation when he left the door open after he went inside.

Orihime closed the door behind her, taking a moment to look around the Sexta's room. The place was almost four times bigger than her cell. The wall furthest from the door welcomed the moonlight into the room, its wide opening leading out to the balcony outside. Beside it was an oversized bed, for a moment she imagined the destructive hollow sleeping soundly on the soft mattresses. It made her smile at the possibility that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez might actually be cute. A table and a few chairs were scattered across the room, a few of them had fallen to the ground. _What a mess_ , she thought to herself, propping up the chairs on their legs.

Grimmjow pointed at his bed. "Make yourself at home," he said huskily, making it sound sexier than he had intended. He then slid his jacket off his shoulders, earning a quiet gasp from Orihime. She gazed at the half naked Sexta, watching a drop of blood slide from his collarbone down to his chest, then to his chiseled abs, and then lower still, to the crease that stretched from the sides of his hips leading the droplet into another direction before it disappeared into his hakama. For a fleeting moment, Orihime wished the hakama hadn't disrupted its journey. His smirked stretched out into a grin as he watch Orihime blink a few times before snapping out of her daze.

Grimmjow tossed the bloodied jacket onto a basket before entering the his bathroom, teasing her by pulling his hakama a little lower before shutting the door between them.

Orihime sat at the foot of his bed, mentally cursing herself for acting that way in front of him. In the silence, she heard the shower knob turn. Images of Grimmjow under the shower enticed her so badly that warmth started to pool in her lower abdomen. The tension grew stronger every minute he was inside the bathroom, or had it been hours? Orihime waited, but her impatience turned into excitement, and the poor girl didn't understand any of it.

Finally, the silence returned after Grimmjow had shut the water. He stepped out of the shower, only then realizing he had forgotten to take a change of clothes with him. Still dripping wet, he opened the bathroom door.

He was halted by a hand holding up his clothes and towel at arm's length, almost hitting his chest. Orihime had covered her eyes with her other hand. "They were on your bed!" She explained defensively, her cheeks turning pink.

Grimmjow didn't bother to mask his amusement. He had nothing to hide—everything about his body was worth worshipping. "You've seen me like this before so why're ya actin' so weird about it?" He took the clothes from her hand so she could use it to cover her eyes even more. With eyes still closed, she moved to sit back down on his bed. Grimmjow stifled his laughter, turning her cheeks from pink to crimson red.

"Just cover yourself already!" she said, trying not to look so embarrassed. He smiled even wider as he stood in front of her, wiping tiny droplets off his body with the towel before tying it around his hips.

"Done."

Orihime slid her hands slowly off her eyes, making sure he was covered enough, before letting her hands fall on her lap. Grimmjow was drying his hair with another towel as he gazed down at her. Being dwarfed this way made Orihime uneasy. "Sit!" she commanded. Grimmjow found it absurd, even cute, but did as he was told. She propped herself so her body was facing him directly, before calling out her fairies. "Soten Kisshun!" she whispered.

Grimmjow couldn't mask his amazement as his wounds returned back to normal in seconds. His chest was now clear of any cuts except for the scar from his battle with Ichigo that he told her not to heal. He stared at his healer in awe. Orihime couldn't stand to be under the arrancar's gaze, so she ordered him to turn around so she can heal the wounds on his back. She watched as he flexed his muscles, testing her power's effects on his body.

The light slowly faded from her Shun Shun Rikka, leaving them both in the darkness once again. No longer able to resist, Orihime started tracing the ripples of muscles on his back lightly with the tip of her fingers.

For a moment, Grimmjow forgot how to move. Or breathe.

He listened to her quiet breathing instead, and heightened his senses so he could feel her light touch even more. He felt her heart beat fast and erratic.

"You didn't come back."

Grimmjow felt himself stiffen at her accusation. She continued before he had the chance to come up with a reply. "Two nights ago. You told me to wait in my room…" She was silent for a while. He had left the human girl alone in her room, completely naked and vulnerable. He had forgotten all about it. "You didn't come back. It was cold, and Nnoitra…" she trailed off, sniffling quietly.

Grimmjow turned to face her again. "Nnoitra?" he spoke, anger evident in his voice. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you..?"

She shook her head no, much to his relief. "Ulquiorra got to me before he could do anything. He got me some clothes, too." She smiled sadly. Before he could stop her, she nuzzled her face on his neck, breathing in his soapy scent. Her tears fell to his chest.

In that moment, Grimmjow felt things he never felt before. Remorse filled his chest as he watched her slumped on his chest. He had never felt so weak in the presence of a human. Slowly, he moved to wrap his arms around her waist and held her close before saying the words he's never uttered in his life time. "I'm sorry."

Grimmjow has never felt this kind of ache before. Something heavy in his empty chest begged to be noticed. He felt so powerless under the pain it's inflicting on him—the pain that he felt when realized he was the reason for the anguish in her face.

"Promise you won't do it again," she murmured before pulling back to look him in the eye.

His breathing became uneven, the tight hold in his chest started to loosen the moment he gave her a chance. "I promise," he spoke with such affection he surprised even himself. He tilted her chin up to run his thumb over her lower lip, before sealing it with a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her hands moved up to his hair, reeling him into her arms. Grimmjow pulled away from her lips to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone, and then lower until he reached a hardened peak straining under her clothes. Grimmjow felt extremely pleased with himself, seeing the girl respond so sexily to his touch. He couldn't resist her any longer-the more time he spent worshiping her body, the more difficult it became for him to stop his urge to fuck her right then and there. Lightly razing his teeth on the sheathed breasts he slowly zipped down her clothes from the back before sliding it off her shoulders. He reveled at the sight of the half-naked goddess in front of him. She tried to cover herself up from his gaze but he wanted to see all of her, so he held her wrists steadily at her sides and his eyes feasted on the magnificence of the girl he was about to fuck. When she finally stopped struggling against his hold, he lifted her up to place her legs on either side of him, pulling her skirts up to her thighs so she can straddle his lap, sucking and biting on every inch of skin between her ear and her shoulder. A low groan escape his throat when he felt her heated core rest on his erection, his frustration clearly aimed at his towel and the thin underwear that separated them.

Suddenly, Orihime froze, panic written all over face. But Grimmjow was too distracted to notice. "Hime," he whispered almost pleadingly behind her ear.

"U-Ulquiorra…" the name quietly left her throat, but he heard it anyway. Grimmjow almost cracked her skull at the mention of another man in the throes of passion, but his senses were sharper than his movements, and he instantly caught the reason behind the girl's alarmed expression. Ulquiorra had sensed her presence outside her cell, and he was now making his way towards Grimmjow's quarters. Orihime quickly picked up her clothes and threw them over her body. "I have to get back. He can't know that I left my room." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Grimmjow never felt any fear for the fourth Espada, but even if he had confronted him face to face, the consequences of his actions upon the girl were too unpredictable. He wasn't going to risk it. "I'll take you there," He was already wearing his clothes and before he could even finish his sentence, Grimmjow had thrown the girl over his shoulder and they were out the door not another second later.

Before her mind was barely even able to comprehend what was happening, they were already outside her room. Grimmjow planted her feet on the ground carefully before opening the door in front of them. "Get inside. And don't tell him you left your room. If he asks, tell him I came to ask you to heal me. Got it?" She nodded in reply. "Good. Now go," she entered her room then, but not before planting a kiss on his cheek, sending pleasantly warm sensations up and down his body. He couldn't resist giving her a coy smile. "Later, Princess," he said, before closing the door.

Grimmjow turned and started walking back to his quarters as casually as he could despite his aching hard on. He already reached the hallway to his room when he saw Ulquiorra calmly walking towards the opposite direction. The two Espadas didn't even bother glancing sideways as they passed; the Cuatro ignored him completely, and he didn't know whether he was supposed to be relieved or insulted.

Grimmjow fell back into his bed, suddenly fully aware of the strain in his muscles, despite the girl's efforts to heal him. His eyelids drooped heavily, and not a minute later, he was already fast asleep.

He was woken from his slumber by warm hands grazing over his chest, or was it a dream? Grimmjow was too groggy to find out which one it is, all he knew was that he was going to like whatever's going to happen next. After carefully sliding down his hakama, the hands now indulged his throbbing erection with their soft grip. The sleeping Espada let out an appreciative groan.

Warm, wet lips replaced the hands that held him in place, and Grimmjow couldn't hide his gratitude when the soft tongue swirled around his tip. "Yesss," he hissed under his breath. He felt a smile curl around his shaft.

"I thought she'd never leave."

Grimmjow looked down to see Cirucci hovering over his erection with a smirk on her face. "Cirucci, wha—," he began, but the words were lost on him as he watched her lick the underside of his shaft, from the head down to the hilt, and then back up again. She pressed her closed mouth on his tip and slowly lowered herself down, her lips tight around him as they slid down his length. All the while Cirucci looked at him with such provocation that it nearly knocked the air out of his chest.

"Fuckin' hell," he hissed, before grabbing her head by the pigtails and harshly pulling them down so his cock reached the back of her throat. He bucked his hips upward to meet her mouth until the remaining three inches of his erection that were left exposed were buried inside her tight, warm mouth. She gagged against his dick, begging him to let go, but he didn't care; he rammed his erection inside her throat a few times more before finally pulling it out to let her breathe.

He pulled her up until they were face to face, before rolling them over so Cirucci was pinned face down on his mattress. Grimmjow savored the view of her pale naked backside underneath him, before pulling her hips up to meet his throbbing erection. He entered her unceremoniously, earning himself a helpless cry from the woman. Her futile reluctance only egged him to thrust even deeper into her, slapping her ass cheeks again and again until they glowed a dark shade of pink. Grimmjow relished in the feeling of her walls clenching around his erection, the sensations urging him to pump into her harder, faster.

Lowering himself down, he pulled her pigtail to the side, leaving her neck exposed to his wandering lips. She felt his teeth graze over her, canines digging into her skin, leaving a long tear in its wake. Cirucci never liked being dominated, but something about how Grimmjow made love to her that made her realize the thrill of submission. She loved how his nails dug into her sides, how he sucked on her skin so hard she never left his room without a few dozen marks over her skin. She loved looking at the dents around his room, knowing it was their intertwined bodies that put them there. But if she was to choose her favorite part, it would most definitely be his face-the way his mouth parted as he groaned in pleasure, how lines formed between his eyebrows in the attempt to control his body's reaction-it never failed to show her just how much he's enjoying her.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, focusing all his senses into feeling her tight, wet walls welcome his every thrust. He moaned quietly against the back of her ear, leaving Cirucci breathless, enthralled at the idea that the most destructive Espada has a weak spot when it comes to being pleasured by _her_.

But all he could imagine behind closed eyelids was the color of the sunset splayed over his pillows. Orihime's cries of pleasure and corrupted innocence rang in his ear, a high pitched voice screaming his name over and over. He could almost imagine the feel of her breasts overflowing in his palms, all the while watching tears of joy from his lovemaking flow out the corner of her doe grey eyes.

He could feel her tightening around him, her impending release aching to be noticed. Cirucci reached behind her to cup his neck, keeping him even closer. Bracing his arms tightly around her body, he began pounding her faster. His body curved over her frame, providing a better angle for his thrusts, until he can no longer hold back his pleasured moans.

Cirucci screamed in unbearable pleasure as she rode out her orgasm, clenching around his rock hard member unbelievably tighter, coaxing out a loud groan from the Sexta.

His primal instincts took over, directing all his movements and senses into pleasuring himself with her body. He gripped her waist even tighter and pounded into her so much faster and harder, his movements threatening to rip her apart from inside out, until he yelled out his release.

"Fuck! Hime!"

He poured out his cum deep inside her, forcing a few more thrusts until it drained him, before collapsing back down beside her.

Cirucci lied still on the bed, and despite the warm, throbbing sensation between her thighs, the cold enveloped her entire being almost instantly. She glared at the peaceful, satisfied Espada beside her, but she couldn't see him clearly—her vision had darkened at the sound of him screaming another woman's name.

 _How fucking dare he?_

When Grimmjow finally turned to look at her, his eyes were met by a piercing glare, matched with a reiatsu so heavy it nearly pinned him to the bed. He blinked a few times in shock, but the moment his vision cleared, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

He had done it this time; Cirucci and Grimmjow both knew what they had was nothing more than game, but he knew he had crossed a line. He was lucky it hadn't escalated into a full blown fight, or else he'll have to explain all the damages to Aizen himself. He stiffened all of a sudden, realizing that his fuck buddy might have spared his life, but surely someone's going to suffer. Not a full second has passed and he was already out of his room.

Orihime.

* * *

The sudden emanation of such a heavy reiatsu had caused her to fall flat on the floor on her way to the bathroom, the frightening waves of power pinning her to the ground as if it was doing so on purpose. Worrying that the spiritual pressure was coming for her, she jumped at the sound of her door busting open with a loud crash, making her pee a little in her underwear. It took her a few seconds before recognizing the familiar reiatsu. She looked up to see Grimmjow glancing around inside her empty room with eyes ready to kill.

Orihime was finally able to pull herself back up from the floor, dusting off her clothes, before turning to Grimmjow with a wary smile. "Hey," she said, making her way slowly to the unmoving Espada. Only silence. "Is something wrong?"

 _She's not here_. Grimmjow turned to look at her then, his relief hidden behind his menacing scowl. He merely shook his head in response.

"Who was that?" Orihime muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Cirucci," Grimmjow answered, his voice low in agitation. But his anger wasn't aimed at her. It was his fault he can't keep his damn mouth shut!

"What happened?" she asked, more in concern than fear. Grimmjow mentally cursed himself for not lying about whose spiritual pressure it was. Now she's going to ask for details and he couldn't very well tell her what happened.

"Not your problem," he said in finality. Orihime wanted to ask some more, but she was shot with a look that told her to stop talking. The silence was broken when the debris around the frame of the torn-off door fell to the ground. Grimmjow raked his hand through his hair in frustration; Now he had to report what he did and hope to God that Aizen was in a good mood.

Grimmjow requested a private meeting with Aizen in the throne room. He told her to wait outside while they talked about her situation, despite her wishes. She should be in there, it was her room, after all.

Minutes later, Grimmjow reappeared out of the doorway. She looked at him, but was taken aback by what she saw.

The man was shaking with rage. His hands were clenched into fists, his lips tight and abnormally crimson red. He was looking daggers at the floor, as if willing it to crumble beneath him. Ulquiorra followed after him until he stood before her, green eyes bore into grey ones as he delivered Aizen's decision.

"You are to be relocated," he said simply, trying to mask the hint of victory in his voice. _Well, I figured that out on her own when the door got destroyed!_ She thought to herself irritably. She looked questioningly at the Espada once more. "To Grimmjow's palace."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. What did he mean, palace? He meant his room, right? Surely there's tons of unoccupied rooms in Las Noches. "Umm," she was about to ask another question when Grimmjow cut her off.

"Quit yer yappin' already," he yelled to the both of them before turning to look at her. _Yup, she definitely doesn't want to stay with_ that _guy._ "You. Come with me," he said before pulling her forcefully by the wrist. Orihime winced at his tight grip as he practically dragged her through the winding corridors of Las Noches until they reached a towering door at the end of a passage, a large number "6" engraved on its surface. Grimmjow opened it to reveal a bridge suspended a hundred feet above the vast desert beyond, a blinding light from above showering over the expanse.

Orihime slowly passed through the doors, until she was under the familiar heat of the sun. _The Sun_. Wait, what? She couldn't believe it. It's as if all the weeks she spent inside her cell had erased her memories of it; it almost felt nostalgic. She looked up to find it but to no avail. It didn't matter to her though; she basked in its warmth, almost forgetting that she wasn't alone.

She turned to look at the Sexta's confused expression. What could possibly be so enjoyable about the sun? Grimmjow had always blended better in the night. If anything, the brightness of the place repulsed him, although he can't deny the pleasure of having large training grounds right outside his door.

She beamed happily at the arrancar, her mood overly contagious. He mentally smacked himself in the head, fully aware of the blood threatening to rise to his cheeks when she graced him with her smile. Against his better judgment, he smiled back, or at least tried, somehow, to do so without contorting it into a malicious, toothy grin. Her smile broke into a burst of laughter as she watched his attempts, and suddenly Grimmjow wasn't too keen on the idea that a human girl was laughing at his face. He snatched her by the waist before launching into a sonido to the end of the bridge, before dropping her inside the entrance to his palace.

Orihime frowned at the sudden absence of the sunlight. "You can go back outside," he said, answering her unvoiced question. He was already in the middle of the dark and vastly empty room, walking towards its rear end with hands in his pockets, to the balcony enveloping the semi-rounded rear wall that faced the gloomy night outside Las Noches. Suddenly she became very confused as to how it was even possible, but she didn't mind. Instead, she gawked at the magnificence of the place. The main hall was six stories high, vaulted ceiling, full length windows and doors scattered on each floor in no specific order. Each floor had a balcony facing inside, connected to the main hall by grandiose staircases on each side. She followed the arrancar until they reached the chairs by the balcony to enjoy a few minutes of silence together.

"So you're setting me free?" she asked, as she was confused by what he meant when he said she could go outside. Is Aizen finally giving her up? Can she really leave this godforsaken place already?

He sneered. "No, you dumb bitch," the words came flying out before he could control it. She winced at his tone, as so did he, but he didn't show it. If he wants to stay sane, he was going to treat her the way he treated everyone else. "I'm gonna babysit you from now on. That's your room," he pointed door at the right side of the hall facing the entrance. "It's brighter in there, with the sunlight and all, and It has a balcony, but if you ever try to jump off it and fuckin' die I'm gonna heal you using your stupid fairies and personally kill you myself." Orihime had to concentrate to stop herself from laughing at him again; she knew he was trying to scare her but his bratty attitude was making it hard for her to take him seriously.

"Why didn't we just stay in your room inside?" she asked.

"Who knows what Aizen had in that cracked up brain of his," he replied with badly contained irritation, gazing at the emptiness of the desert, eyes lazily scanning the horizon.

"Do you stay here often?"

He merely shrugged in response. Realizing he had no intention of telling her, she decided to let it go. Seeing she had nothing else to do, Orihime leaned on the backrest of her chair, admiring the Arrancar opposite the tea table beside her as he continued to gaze into the night. Hoping he hadn't noticed, she looked at him, really looked at the features of his face and body. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, how his muscles ripped through every inch of skin made available for her vision. Scars, dozens of old scars from years and years of battles marred his perfectly tanned skin. The cool desert breeze wafted through his soft messy azure hair, pulling her attention off his impressive build to his face. His handsome, handsome face. His eyebrows formed a letter V over his forehead, even when she knew he was completely at ease. Maybe he's not really angry _all the time_ , his eyebrows just made it look like he is, she giggled quietly. Her gaze fell to his lips that were already curved up into a smirk, and then to the markings at the corners of his deep blue eyes, eyes that are now locked with her own.

"Like what you see?"

Orihime hadn't realized she was already hovering over the tea table between them towards his companion. She immediately leaned back on her chair before jolting up, startling the Espada beside her. "I'm going to bed!" She exclaimed too excitedly before trotting off to her room, determined to drown her humiliation in sleep.

Grimmjow was right – it was bright in her room; too bright in fact. She couldn't sleep properly, very much unlike in her previous cell where it was always night time, so it always felt like it's time to go to bed. She wondered briefly if Grimmjow was still awake. She had left him by the balcony almost three hours ago; she thought he'd follow her soon after.

She can't deny she that a part of her liked what happened to them in her old chambers, and that other time in his room. Oh god, who was she kidding? It wasn't only a part of her that liked it, her whole body and soul craved for it, her heart desperate for lust and love she would never get from her first love. Now this brutally hot creature had given her a taste of heaven, and possibly even more, who was she to deny it?

She wanted more of the Sexta. More touch, more taste, more… emotions. There was a big ball of passion inside her threatening to burst forth, and Grimmjow was holding the needle to pop it.

All these dirty thoughts only frustrated her even more. She needed sleep. Maybe all of this would go away if she could just get fly back to dreamland and never come back.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep in such a bright place, Orihime decided to go out in search for a room that opened into the night instead. She got up to walk towards the door before quietly opening it to let her head peer outside.

* * *

Hours of tossing and turning later and Grimmjow still couldn't sleep. The last time he was here, his fraccion occupied it with him – he never felt so isolated now that he was brought back to the place where he never had to be alone in before. He missed breaking off fights whenever their passive squabbles in the main hall got out of hand. Hell, he missed starting fights. He missed their buzzing reiatsu that used to liven the fuck out of his palace. He sighed.

They were his. They were weak little fucks, but they were his. And now they're gone.

It dawned on Grimmjow that maybe this was Aizen's way of punishing him as well. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

When he realized he won't be getting any sleep tonight, he got out of bed. He lazily walked to the closet to look for fresh hakamas to cover himself up before heading for the door.

Orihime was lying on one of the sofas in the main hall, her even breathing and stable reiatsu told him she had been sleeping there for quite some time. Grimmjow cocked his head a little to the side, curious as to why she suddenly moved to sleep here. Didn't she like the bedroom?

He knelt next to her and nudged the sleeping woman lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, wake up," he whispered, as if he really didn't want to bother the girl. He wanted to move her to a more comfortable bed anyway, so he shook her again. The woman groaned in response, but only turned her back on the arrancar before falling asleep again.

He was about to lift the sofa over his head in irritation when he felt a vaguely familiar reiatsu settle outside his palace. Grunting, he left Orihime asleep on the couch and went to open the doors to his visitor.

He was mildly surprised to see Mila Rose standing outside his door. Stepping outside, Grimmjow had barely shut the door behind him when she snaked her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

When his mind finally registered what she was doing, he pulled back from the kiss, much to her dismay. "I've missed you," she explained almost defensively.

"I didn't tell anyone I was back," he muttered to himself before looking back at the fraccion. The woman winked, the corner of her mouth curving up, and he responded with a salacious grin himself. "I haven't seen you for a while now," he said, suddenly realizing that she hadn't visited him once when he stayed in Aizen's own palace.

She smiled cheekily, crossing her arms under her chest. Grimmjow eyed the huge breasts, silently thanking the gods for gifting her with such wonderful features. "News travels fast. And now with Cirucci gone, no one can stop us from… visiting you."

 _So Cirucci_ was _stopping them_. Ever since he stayed in Aizen's palace after he lost his fraccion a few weeks ago, he hadn't had a taste of anyone else other than Cirucci. For some reason he barely saw any other lower female arrancar, and when he did they would hastily retreat from his presence. He felt slightly relieved—he thought he'd lost his touch.

 _And they already knew about Cirucci's absence_ , he thought to himself, briefly wondering where the damned privaron had gone. "I see you're alone," he said, taking in his surroundings for confirmation.

Mila Rose closed their distance then, her chest barely touching his rock hard abdomen, before tracing her fingers over the valley between his muscular pecs. "Well I didn't really want to share you on your first night time away from your privaron slut, you know? Sung-Sun can be a greedy bitch sometimes, and Apache…" she trailed off. Grimmjow grinned knowingly. He honestly thought Apache wasn't interested in the likes of him, but she had proven him wrong, over and over and over again, whenever they took a break from training. The chick liked it rough. Like, _backdoor_ kind of rough.

Not being able to refuse his prey's willing surrender, he rested his hand over her hips and pulled her to his body before slowly gliding it up and down her waist, earning himself a flirty look from the fraccion. Before things could escalate any further, Grimmjow sighed, faking his dismay, and spoke. "I'm not alone here."

Mila Rose had already known about the Espada's babysitting duties, albeit not aware of his sexual encounter with his assignment. "We'll be quiet," she whispered against his neck; she couldn't tip toe enough to whisper it in his ear. Grimmjow merely smirked, fully aware of how extremely loud she can be.

"Maybe some other time," he assured her, before opening the door to step back inside. Mila Rose stopped his movements, just for a brief moment so she could surprise him with another steamy kiss, before pulling away.

"Tomorrow night," she whispered in finality. She left the foyer then, but not before Grimmjow blessed her with a smack to her butt cheek.

He went back to the woman still sleeping on the couch. Without further contemplation he lifted her up gently in his arms and proceeded to carrying her bridal style into his room.

Grimmjow watched as the human slept beside him, their heads sharing a single pillow, as she had unconsciously hogged all the others. He never truly looked at the girl, mostly because he had only slept with her once, and he didn't need eyes to do that. Now she's all he could see. He can see the pink, pouty lips that had kissed him, the light blush in her cheeks. There's a furrow between her brows, as if all her worries still bothered her even in her sleep. Oddly fascinated by the unusual features of the human girl, he found himself lightly tracing his thumb over her cheek, to her neck, as if memorizing every inch of it with his fingers.

He has always been good with females—too good, in fact; He always had all possible scenarios sorted and laid out in his mind. He knew how to move, where to touch, how to respond, depending on what type he's dealing with. He doesn't like pursuing women twice, easily because he never had to. They always wanted another taste and he almost never refused. He had no doubt he already had his way with all the females in Las Noches (except for Harribel—that chick's impenetrable), and this girl wasn't an exception.

So why the fuck was he always so dumbstruck when it came to her?

Her lips parted, her body subconsciously responding to his touch. Slowly her eyes fluttered half-open, still too groggy to process what was happening.

Grimmjow was too caught in the moment. He felt momentarily stunned. Even if they had slept together before—which kinda started out forced, but the damned woman was only too eager to reciprocate the pleasure, much to his surprise—he didn't know if she still wanted him there. For all he knew she was just being ridiculously kind back then. He watched her unmoving, unsure of her reaction when her eyes finally flickered to his.

He held his breath, readying himself for the onslaught of curses or slaps.

And yet the woman surprised him again. With a sleepy smile, she curled up to his chest, burying her face under his chin. Grimmjow remained motionless as she wiggled her body closer, there's still space between them. He didn't realize he had momentarily forgotten how to breathe, because now all he could hear—and feel—is her heart, pounding against his chest, and the light, steady breathing against his neck, threatening to erase every bit of his self-control.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grimmjow ended up lying on the same sofa Orihime had been sleeping on just hours ago. Fuck. He'd been so tired, dealing with the memories of his fraccion, with the conflicting emotions he felt for the human girl, and that bastard. His fingers dug forcefully into his palm just thinking about what happened in the throne room the day before.

 _Grimmjow was already on his hands and knees, fighting relentlessly and vainly against the pressure that threatened to crush his insides as he watched the wretched shinigami smirk at him from his throne. He explained what happened to Cirucci, to the human girl and to the goddamn door that brought him here in the first place. He said that Cirucci might come after the girl, and how he was trying to protect her but the shinigami wouldn't hear any of it. Now he's worried about some pathetic defected privaron that could mess his plans. It shouldn't been a big deal, even the lowest of the Espada can take on a privaron, but their 'lord' is in some kind of mood today and is trying to take it out on the blue-haired Espada._

 _"I told you I didn't want the girl harmed Grimmjow. You've disobeyed me yet again." He spoke in a voice so dark and calm he could barely stop his teeth from chattering. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

I didn't fuckin' kill her, did I? _He wanted to spit at his face, but the violence in the eyes of the smiling brown haired freak left him voiceless. He was pretty fuckin' sure he was doing this for the sheer fun of it._

 _"You will not touch her anymore, Grimmjow." There it is again. His fuckin' name. Why does he always have to say that every damn time? "Is that understood?" The Sexta barely managed to nod. Aizen forced his reiatsu on him even further until his body collapsed on the floor._

 _"Yes," he hissed under his breath, forcing himself to look up and glare daggers at the freakishly strong man._

 _"I didn't hear you, Grimmjow," the shinigami's smirk spread wider over his face, before crushing him even more until he choked on his own blood._

 _He let out a blood curling yowl that made the other arrancars in the room stiffen. "I said yes, god fuckin' dammit!" In a flash, the reiatsu was gone. Grimmjow sucked in a huge gulp of air into his lungs._

 _"Good," the man sitting on the throne simply grinned, before turning to Ulquiorra. "From now on, the human will be taken under his care." He turned to look back at the Sexta, enjoying the wide eyed look of surprise and agitation in his face. "You will go back to your palace with the girl until the war." He paused, as if enjoying a little inside joke. "Let's see how long you'll last."_

He pressed his arm over his eyes and let his anger tire him until he passed out.

x

It seemed like barely a few minutes had passed when he felt his sofa nudge under him, "What the-," he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feeling a long slick tongue wiggle on his wrist, until his eyes shot open to a face barely inches away from his. A sickening punch broke the silence as the Cinco's body was flung in the air across the room to the balcony. "Nnoitra, what the fuck!" He yelled.

"Didn't know ya' had that in ya', Sexta," he groaned, feeling his jaw as if he was trying to put it back into place.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He was too tired to pick fights.

"You're mighty calm today, Grimmjow," He turned to look at Harribel as she entered the palace, Ulquiorra and Stark right behind her, and four arrancar servants that brought more than a few boxes with them and putting them down by the entrance before scurrying off.

"The fuck y'all doin' here?" He said, not bothering to stifle his yawn and stretched out of the couch.

"Aizen-sama ordered us to come," Ulquiorra spoke solemnly, as if he was announcing the death of a relative. "A house warming celebration, I suppose."

"Well, I don't know what he's trippin' on ta get that fuckin' high but I'm gonna want some of that," Grimmjow sat back in one of the sofas, draping his arms over the backrest.

"Ulquiorra probably spiked his tea with something," Stark mumbled as he stretched out on the couch Grimmjow had just been sleeping on, and the remaining Espada watched in awe as the Primera fell asleep in a heartbeat. Ulquiorra merely rolled his eyes but Grimmjow could see a hint of amusement in the usually emotionless face of the Cuatro. His comrades quietly took their seats, not even bothering to sit in the same sofas as each other. They can be civilized at times, so silent moments can be quite comfortable. They didn't exactly start out as the best of friends, the Espada, but they proved that forming some sort of camaraderie among themselves kept the pressures of being under Aizen's control from eating them alive.

"Please don't tell me you've already bedded any of my fraccion after just settling back in," Harribel grumbled.

Grimmjow barked out his laughter. "It's not my fault they're acting a little too frisky after not getting enough of this," he pointed to himself with both hands. He knew how irresistible he looked—hell, if he wasn't the sex god of Hueco Mundo, no one else deserved the title. But despite Tia's lengthy patience, Grimmjow was smart enough not to taunt the woman he secretly acknowledged as a superior. "But nah, too tired." He simply answered.

"How's the human girl doing, anyway?" she asked.

As if on cue, Orihime emerged from Grimmjow's room. She was barely awake at that point, not even caring about her disheveled look. She had forced herself to stand when she heard a few muffled voices outside the bedroom.

"Grimmjow, I—ah!" She almost jumped in surprise to see some of the most powerful Espada lounging about in Grimmjow's living room. They all turned to look at the girl, eyeing her suspiciously.

It took a long time before Nnoitra broke the eerie silence. "HA!" He pointed crudely at the Sexta, and then to the girl, before breaking into a pit of laughter. "First night alone with the human and you're ready to make hybrid babies!" He managed to say as he roared in laughter. "You horny son of a bitch!"

Orihime blushed at Nnoitra's speculation, but knew better than to argue with the Fifth most dangerous Espada. Unlike Grimmjow, whose brows were already pulled together, teeth clenched in aggravation. He raised his arm, palm facing the tall, lanky Espada.

Nnoitra ducked just in time as Grimmjow fired a cero in his direction, the red blast of power passing through the wide balcony before disappearing into the night.

"Why, you piece of shit," The crouching Cinco started as he got back to his feet, grinning wide at the Sexta's bold move. He was about to pull out his tongue to release his cero when Ulquiorra tapped his finger heavily under his chin, effectively shutting his mouth and biting his tongue in the process. The eye-patched Espada yelped in pain.

"When Aizen said to have a house-warming celebration, he did not mean literally," He said nonchalantly. He turned to look at the human girl and wondered briefly why her face held an amused expression instead of the fear-stricken look he was expecting. "Girl," Ulquiorra called out as Orihime turned her attention to him. "We brought your clothes, and some supplies for your… human necessities." He said as naturally as possible for a species to talk about the basic needs of an entirely different species.

"Th-Thank you," Orihime bowed a little in respect before scurrying over to the pile of boxes by the entrance. Grimmjow and Nnoitra started arguing again, this time trying to involve the much less interested Cuatro. She opened the largest box first.

She marveled at box full of human food. Noodles, frozen meat, condiments, fruit preserves, baking needs and more. It even had spatulas and pans among other cooking necessities. Her eyes shimmered in delight. It's been weeks since she's had a decent meal—Ulquiorra always served her with food that never looked or tasted edible and Orihime often just swallowed her food before her tongue could taste it.

"This—this is…" Orihime couldn't get words past her mouth. He didn't know what exactly had triggered Aizen-sama to ease up on her, but she never expected this much. She turned to look at the Espada who were watching her in veiled amusement. "Thank you," she croaked, smiling her most genuine smile as tears threatened to fall at the corners of her eyes.

Grimmjow's chest tighten at that smile again. He felt himself go still for a moment, his mind going wild at the unfamiliar sensations clawing pleasurably in his insides. It caused a breath to hitch up at his throat, loud enough for the rest of the Espada to hear. Everyone turned to look at him.

 _God fuckin' dammit, what's happening to me?_

"Uh—," Fuck, what was he going to say? "Cook us something, will ya? It's getting boring," He said, trying to wave off his earlier reaction.

"Y-Yes!" Orihime stuttered. The new weirdly normal atmosphere left her confused, not knowing how to act. Were they supposed to be friendly with her now? Was she even safe around them? "Do you have anything in mind?" She asked sweetly.

Grimmjow couldn't form a coherent reply for the life of him. Thankfully, Stark woke up from his slumber at the thought of food. "Sweeeeets," He mumbled loudly against the cushion.

They watched as her face lit up at the suggestion. She dug at the contents of the box for the things she was going to need. She turned to scurry off again, before realizing she didn't know where to go. "Um…"

"Kitchen's that way," Grimmjow pointed his thumb at the arched entrance right behind the dining area by the balcony.

She didn't know what to expect of the kitchen, but bwhat welcomed her as she entered the room was definitely not it. Orihime had her fair share of experience in a culinary environment, but never in her whole life did she expect to be working on equipment of such high quality. The large kitchen could definitely rival a professional kitchen in the human world; and the walls, ceiling, even the marble floors were pristine white, too well maintained considering the owner's dietary preference.

A light bump from behind snapped her from her reverie, before turning to look at Grimmjow as he stood behind her, the large box effortlessly resting on one arm. "Where do you need this, woman?"

Orihime pointed at the vacant space beside the two-door refrigerator, thanking him as he dropped it gently on the floor. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders in reply and walked gruffly back to where he came from. She didn't mind the grumpiness of the Sixth Espada, knowing very well about his violent nature. She knew he was trying his best to be nice, and that she's lucky he's acting so differently towards her. It was definitely in her own best interests that the normally destructive Espada remained that way.

She laid down the ingredients on the black granite counter top and began hunting for bowls and pans in the cupboards. When everything was in place, she went down to work.

x

 _Motherfuck._

Grimmjow refused to acknowledge the constriction he felt in his chest yet again when he saw her smile and decided to escape the presence of the human that constantly made him question his sanity. She was just a human for fuck's sake. She won't be able to handle someone like him. Yeah, she was curvy in all the right places, with soft, vibrant hair flowing over her back down to her tiny little waist, those big, silver eyes that looked at him like she was seeing his soul and that perky mouth that was curved into perfection.

Yeah, there's no way he could get so hung up on that.

Grimmjow sat back down on the sofa with the others in silence. After a few minutes, Orihime reentered the room with a trolley before setting the tray down the coffee table in front of them.

"Figured you might want some tea while you wait, it might take a while," She said, gently pouring hot water into the cups before opening the boxes that contained tea packets. "I don't know what flavors you like so I just brought them all. I'll be back with the muffins ASAP."

 _Muffins?_

Orihime was already in the kitchen before he could ask what the fuck muffins are but now he had to patiently wait for it. God, it was so boring. On the other side of the coffee table in front of him he watched Nnoitra flop on the couch beside Halibel, draping his arm over the backrest behind her, whispering vile, disgusting innuendos. _I swear to God if Halibel doesn't kill that fuckin' dickhead, I'd do it myself._

On another couch Ulquiorra sat rigidly, eyes closed, as usual. It's like he's silently praying for the world to just burn or whatever. He opened his eyes for a moment to watch the two other Espada, like he's waiting for them to lunge at each other's throats. When they didn't, he closed his eyes again. I can almost feel his eyeballs roll right around their sockets.

And Stark... Well, he liked the guy. He likes him because he's always sleeping. The fact that there's a person in this godforsaken place than can sleep that easily makes him feel at ease.

He was already well into his third cup when the girl reemerged with the trolley. On it was a two tiered plate holder full of what he assumed were the muffins she was talking about. He stood beside the trolley, looking curiously at the pastries. Beside them were small bowls with tiny spoons and colored substances that differed with each bowl. "Those are frostings," She giggled quietly as she observed the Sexta's curious behavior. "You can whip it on the muffin if you want to add more flavors."

The five Espada did as she said, trying on the different flavors with a bite and then settling for the frosting they liked the most before getting back to their seats. Orihime placed the food on the table before kneeling down and taking one for herself and began eating, silently wondering why her pickle-melon and coffee-tangerine frostings were vehemently avoided.

"Thish ish tha shit!" Nnoitra exclaimed, crumbs of the pastry flying out his mouth as he spoke before pointing rudely at the girl. "Oi woman! I'm gonna need ta bring s'more of this shit with me! That or I make ya mine and have you make this for me err'y damn day!" He dunked his half-eaten muffin in the bowl with custard frosting.

Grimmjow's head heated up as soon as he heard the Cinco's threats to take his prisoner from him. He was about the punch the muffin out of his mouth when he heard the tinkling sound of the woman's giggle. She must've thought Nnoitra was joking. Honestly, that girl is asking for trouble. "I have some more in the kitchen, I can pack you a few before leaving."

"Inoue, my fraccion might want to have a taste of this too, if you don't mind." Hallibel said as she finished her second muffin. Orihime gladly agreed to pack some for her along with everybody else, before trotting back to the kitchen.

x

The visitors left after a few hours, each taking with them a bag of Orihime's muffins. Stark was the last one to exit as he always moved sluggishly, but not before bowing to take Orihime's hands in his and kissing them gently. "This is the best pre-nap snack I've had in a long time. Thank you, Hime-chan," he looked at her with those sleepy eyes and lazy smile.

Orihime giddily cleaned up the mess in the main hall slash living room and returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess she made there before going to the sink to wash the bowls

"What was the blue stuff?"

Orihime yelped at Grimmjow's sudden appearance too close behind her back, almost spilling the water onto herself. "God, Grimmjow, you scared me!" she said, leaning away from his face that was now barely inches away from her cheek. She moved to put the last of the bowls on the dishwasher.

Grimmjow grunted impatiently at the lack of response to his question. "So? What is it?"

Orihime dried her hands on the cloth hanging on the refrigerator as she turned to look at him thoughtfully. "The blue stuff? Oh, you mean this?"

She took out a small container from the refrigerator door where she had put the excess frostings and opened it in front of him. "It's blueberry. I mixed it with cream and sugar so it's fluffier and sweeter. Here." She dipped her finger in before taking it in her mouth, motioning at the Espada to do the same.

But the Sexta was far too distracted by the finger that had disappeared into her tight mouth, subconsciously licking his bottom lip as he ogled at hers. Suddenly all he could think about was how that tight little cavern would feel around his cock, her tongue swirling around his tip before licking the underside of his shaft…

Nnoitra was right. He was one horny son of a bitch.

Orihime stirred under the Espada's gaze, silently praying she doesn't combust under his scorching hot stare. But, deep down, she knew what the Sexta wanted, what he was feeling, because (not so) secretly, she was feeling the same thing. More specifically, she was feeling it right between her thighs, and she had never felt as desperate for him as she did then.

Grimmjow couldn't get enough of that sinfully innocent look Orihime was giving him. Fuck, he was almost sure he'd do anything just to fuck that mouth, or that tight hole between her legs…

He lifted two fingers and dipped it in the frosting before raising them in front of her face.

She look at him as if she knew what he wanted her to do. Grimmjow held his breath in anticipation.

She reached for his hand and took his fingers first-knuckle deep into her mouth, sucking slowly at the frosting covered skin. Grimmjow stared into her sweet, innocent eyes that stared right back at him as she continued to suck on his fingers _hard_ , all the while lapping her tongue all over. It was all Grimmjow could do to stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head as the red headed woman easily pleasured him through his digits, the sensations jolting down to his groin until his now rapidly hardening cock strained under his hakama, hot and impatient, begging for her attention.

Orihime's lips was already second-knuckle deep by then, and she was still sucking the life out of him through his fingers. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. If it wasn't for Aizen's stern warning, he could've easily just taken her there and then. He felt like a virgin seeing tits for the first time. God, why was he so flustered over this girl?

Orihime withdrew his fingers then, wiping them with the small towel still in her hand. Grimmjow took a sharp intake of air as soon as her pleasurable mouth left his skin.

She giggled quietly before returning the container in its place. "Well, if you finally decided you want a taste yourself, you can get it from there." She must've noticed the blue-haired Espada still hadn't gotten over her little stunt and decided to tease. "Is there anything else you want a taste of?"

This damn woman was going to be the death of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A plot, finally! Just a small amount of smut, we need to get the story going, but this is going to be short, around 10 chapters, more or less (I found a new obsession: GrimmIchi and KenShuu. I didn't know I was into that sort of thing 'til recently LOL) Enjoy and review if you can!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

 **Chapter 6**

The next few days were uneventful. He had pushed the much too eager Mila Rose out of his palace whenever she tried to visit in the night, as well as the other female arrancars who recently learned of his newly found freedom from the privaron Cirucci. Seriously, did they honestly think a king would indulge himself in the confines of a monogamous relationship with a slut? Bitch(es), please.

That's where it gets confusing, though. He didn't know for sure why he was acting strangely not in the mood for having sex with anyone else; Ever since he was forbidden to touch the girl like he wanted, it's like he lost interest in touching everything else entirely, and had gotten a little grumpier for the lack of relief from his sexual frustration. The girl slept in his room every night ever since, she would always sneak in his bed beside him when she thought he was asleep, except he wasn't. He was very much wide awake, it felt like his heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest whenever she nuzzles herself to his chest. When he feels like he's gotten too hot and bothered, not to mention rock hard, he'd leave to jack off in his bathroom before going to sleep in the couch in the main hall. It was pathetic.

The same Espada dropped by to visit a few times a day, either to instill awkward silences or wreak havoc in his main hall, which ever they preferred. Mostly it was Nnoitra and himself who caused all the ruckus, while Ulquiorra graced them generously with his awkwardness. Orihime must've sensed his distress because ever since the number of couches in the main hall dropped to three (the other four being thrown out the balcony by the Sexta himself whenever Nnoitra came to bug the hell out of him), Orihime decided to bake the pastries ahead of time so their visitors didn't have to stick around long enough to aggravate him while waiting. It doesn't work most of the time, unfortunately. Apparently they've gotten all comfy and soft on with the human girl. He assumed that's the reason because there's no way in hell they went to his palace for his sake. All three dimensions would implode first before they all feel soft towards each other to develop such platonic relationships.

Her cooking was an entirely different story. Grimmjow made a mental note never to allow the five strongest Espada eat in the same room whenever Orihime insisted on cooking dinner. Even better, make sure Orihime _never_ cooked for them again. Ever. It was a good thing Ulquiorra and Halibel were stable enough to hold down both Nnoitra and himself before they could fire their ceros on the abhorrent things the woman called 'food,' however, all four of them forgot about the usually collected Primera. Now, Grimmjow was forced to enjoy the newly installed skylight right above the large balcony oh so graciously bestowed upon him by Starrk, until the order for reconstruction was handed out. Meals were delivered to them daily ever since.

A few arrancar servants just finished installing new couches that day (yes, installed. As in, the feet were literally drilled into the ground) when Ulquiorra entered to forward Aizen's orders to Grimmjow. Grimmjow vehemently refused as always, and may or may not have yelled "Blow me!" far too loud to make the working arrancars flinch. Ulquiorra merely closed his eyes, like he's hiding the way his big-ass green eyes rolled around his head. He knew Grimmjow was going to do whatever it is anyway, albeit at his own time. He decided to let it go for now and leave, but not before sneakily taking a bag of pastries set readily on a table by the door before stepping out.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows in agitation, before letting it go. He had spent the last few days wandering around his palace, sneaking into the kitchen before surprising his human prisoner with his presence just for the hell of it. God, he was so bored one day he got up to clean his fucking room. Imagine the most destructive Espada _cleaning_ , with a tiny brush in his hand as he dusted off the books and furniture in his surprisingly organized room. Fuck. It's gotten so bad, he decided to go outside into the large domed training grounds where a nonexistent sun brightened the place and decided to let the heat soak into his skin like he was punishing himself (until one day he decided it didn't feel that bad, and he liked the tan he got after only a few days). He was growing too soft in only over two weeks, and the domestic life handed to him on a silver platter by Aizen himself was already getting to his nerves.

Maybe a little bloodshed can shake things up again in his rapidly dulling life.

* * *

He was about to leap through the balcony when a shriek from behind halted his steps. He turned to look at a very shocked human running to grab him by the wrist. "What are you doing? Get back down here!" She yelled, as she tried to yank him off the ledge. Grimmjow, amused with the panic expression written all over her face, decided to let her pull him back down.

He shrugged. "What? I'm on an assignment." He said plainly.

"And you can't use a door for that?"

"This way is much quicker."

"It's dangerous, Grimmjow-kun!" _Grimmjow-kun?_

Grimmjow had to stare at her for a moment before exploding into bursts of laughter. Orihime glared daggers at him, though a curve in her lips hinted her amusement at his reaction. It took him a while before recovering, shedding a tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm a killer, Orihime. I've killed tens of thousands before, if not more, and ya think _this_ is what's dangerous?" He asked, pointing at the ground hundreds of yards below where they stood.

Orihime blushed, mentally smacking herself for being so stupid. She can never fathom just how strong the Espada are, not to mention this particularly destructive one beside her. She let go of his wrist.

"Whatever," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. In the distance, he could sense the significantly weaker waves of reiatsu crackling in the air, and suddenly he felt the warm sizzle of excitement course through his veins. Dozens and dozens of arrancar rebels were waiting for him, luring him in with their reiatsu. Something at the back of his mind clicked, and his mouth spread into a shit splitting grin before turning to the human again. "Ya wanna see something cool?"

Orihime stepped back, unsure of what the Espada was planning to do. Whenever he made that face, she knew something bad is about to happen.

Grimmjow's eyes glinted in the moonlight, grin still in place. She watched as he jumped to balance himself perfectly on the ledge and unsheathed his zanpaktou.

Orihime wanted to move, step back, or hide anywhere but her unmoving legs kept her locked in place. Her eyes followed ever movement, watching anxiously as the fingers in his other hand moved to hover over his blade before curling as if to scratch the surface.

She could _see_ the reiatsu rapidly growing, emanating from his blade. He eyes were still locked on hers, carefully watching her, anticipating her reaction, his toothy grin still in place as he spoke.

" _Grind, Pantera_."

The look on the woman was priceless. He could see so many emotions battling in her expression—confusion, horror, wonder, amazement. It stroked his ego blissfully, his resurreccion purring contentedly at the human's almost reverent gaze. He kept his eyes on her as he turned around, speaking playfully before disappearing in the night, "Be right back, Princess."

* * *

It wasn't much fun fighting in resurreccion form when all your enemies felt like insects compared to your strength. It didn't even take more than a few hours for him to finish off the entire rebel force, and he felt extremely irritated and disappointed with the lack of challenge.

He leaped into the balcony as quietly as he left as he transformed back to normal. Faint humming came from the kitchen, and as always he just felt the urge to bother the roommate he's slowly getting accustomed to. He walked over to the human again in the kitchen, watching her work from over her shoulder. There were blue round blots arranged perfectly on a tray, each around two inches wide and quarter of an inch thick. Orihime was sticking cut out shapes on the edges of her work when she spoke. "You won't surprise me this time, Grimmjow-kun."

He frowned, watching his daily goal of messing the girl's work thrown out the window. "What the hell is that?"

"Cookies!" She beamed, not taking her eyes off the pastries. "I don't know how they turned out blue, they're supposed to be brown, but it's cute anyway so it's okay." She murmured, still focused on the details she was putting on the 'cookies.' Grimmjow took one garnished cookie and examined it in his hand. The Espada, as well as all the other Numeros with enough intelligence knew a lot about the human world. This is why they are able to live and act somewhat similar to humans, although their instincts will always be that of a hollow. Despite countless undercover visits to the human world, and countless curious trips to Gin's lair filled with monitors that easily display more information about the other dimension, some things will remain a mystery to their kind. Like these… cookies. And like the muffins she bakes a while back. But there's something about her creation this time that left him baffled. Why does it look strangely familiar?

"It's you!" Orihime turned to him with that heart-wrenching smile that reached her large eyes until they turned into fine arcs on her face. She pointed at the details on the cookie. "See, there's the eyes, ears, then the tail, and the whiskers…"

" _Whiskers?_ " He hissed.

"He he," Her hand went to the back of her head as if to smoothen her hair, her face blushing from embarrassment, and hopefully, fear. "W-well you're quick, and quiet and always so graceful, so I always try to compare you with an animal, though I can't put a finger on it, well, until I saw your transformation-"

"It's called a resurreccion." He pointed out.

"Y-yes. So when I saw your resurreccion, I realized you were just like—," She paused, hesitant for what she was about to say.

He crossed his arms over his chest before glaring down at the feeble human merely inches from his chest. _Come on, say it. I dare you._ "Like what?"

"Like a… a cat."

There was only silence.

And then there was loud, _thunderous_ , boisterous laughter.

Grimmjow froze, his eyes widening unmistakably.

"A cat!" Nnoitra managed to yell over his laughter before doubling over. He was already in the middle of the kitchen, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Halibel standing behind him by the entrance, trying and failing to hide their amused snickers. Starrk was leaning on the door frame, looking sleepy as usual but still mildly entertained. "Grimmjow's a cat! A kitten! Here, kitty kitty kitt—"

Grimmjow didn't even let him finish before he kicked a Nnoitra shaped hole in the kitchen wall.

He could feel a vein bursting open on his temple, fist clenching tight at his sides. "I'm not a cat!" he yelled before crossing his arms over his chest again. "I'm a panther." He murmured grumpily.

"Now, now, Grimmy, being a cat ain't such a bad thing." Szayel countered as they all stepped inside the spacious kitchen, ignoring Nnoitra's cries of pain from the main hall. _Grimmy?_

"He is right. Being a cat is certainly better than being trash," Ulquiorra pointed out plainly, before launching into a sonido behind him to mockingly stroke his hair. "It's okay, _Grimmy-chan_." He cooed. _Grimmy-chan?_

"Stop inventing names, or I swear to God—," Another veined popped in his forehead again somewhere. _Temper, Grimmjow_. One Espada, he can handle. But five? No thanks. "What the fuck are you all doing here, in _my house_ , again?" He said as he swatted the Quatro's hand from his hair. He didn't need to spend another hour gelling it to perfection.

"Entertainment, of course," Szayel flicked his hair back over his shoulder before sauntering over to the highly amused human guest. "Szayel Aporro Grantz. Nice to formally meet you, Inoue-san."

Orihime's eyes widened at the Espada's friendly yet silky voice. "Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you too." She smiled warily.

Grimmjow eyed the exchange briefly before growling in annoyance. "Now that's done, can you all leave me alone?"

"We're not here for _you_ ," Halibel scoffed as they all turned to look at the unwitting human girl.

Orihime glanced consciously at each of the Espada, hoping to find out why they were looking at her for, until she realized they weren't really looking at her. "Oh! Here's a batch of freshly baked Grimmjow cookies!" She beamed before handing out a tray in front of them.

"Grimmjow cookies!" Syazel exclaimed, amusement evident in his expression, before clasping his hands together. "Ah, Grimmies!"

Orihime giggled at the Octava's creativity. He wondered for a moment how he suddenly became their target, humiliating and berating him every chance they get.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he watched the rest of the Espada move to take a piece from the tray. Without thinking, he snatched the tray away from the salivating Espada before leaping to the other end of the kitchen.

"Mine!" he yelled before taking a few pieces and cramming it into his mouth.

"Grimmjow-kun!" Orihime gasped, exasperation evident in her voice as she watch the Sexta devour her work in mere seconds.

"What?! You called them Grimmjow cookies so why do I have to give it to them?! I'm the only fucking Grimmjow around here ya know!" he blurted out as he struggled to keep the cookie crumbs in his mouth.

He sounded like a bratty man-child, but he didn't give a fuck. He'd be damned if he let anyone touch the cookies specially made by the human for him.

They were Grimmjow cookies. How did they expect him to react?

But he didn't miss the look of disappointment in the human girl as she watched him, and he could feel his resurreccion's ears flatten on his skull. He pondered for a moment before letting go. "Fine," he mumbled under his breath and placed the half empty tray sullenly on the breakfast table in front of him before stalking out of the room and into his own.

He never had to be wary of his behavior before because, who was he kidding, he always looked hot doing or acting however he wanted. But now, _now_ he had to act like a spoiled brat and even _he_ couldn't fool himself into thinking that was attractive in anyway.

 _And to explode like that in front of the girl_. Goddammit. He moved to place his arm over his eyes, as if he could erase everything in his mind by doing it.

 _Forget about it, Grimmjow. It was just a little outburst, you don't have to mope around about it, so just move on_.

A few minutes more and he gave up. He would never live it down. This is stupid. He's stupid. Even the goddamn Grimmjow cookies are stupid. Everyone's stupid. Except maybe the girl. But she was stupid enough to make those stupid cookies in the first place. Fuck. " _I'm such an idiot_."

He heard a chuckled from the doorway, and if he was in his released form, his ears would've twitched at the melodic sound. "No you're not."

He raised his arm to watch the human enter his room. She placed the plate she was holding on the night table before sitting down on the bed beside him. He replaced his arm over his eyes.

"Are they gone?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Silence. Grimmjow felt the urge to see what the girl was doing but immediately stopped himself. If he saw her pitying him he would snap her neck off that's for sure.

"You know I always bake a batch specially made for you, right?" she murmured. He heard the plate being dragged off the table, and for a moment, he let his curiosity get the best of him.

He looked at the tiny childlike Panteras laid out on the plate as the girl lowered it to his eye-level. Vaguely he wondered how the human acquired the skill to create something so artistic. He examined his mini self on his hands, tracing the details, the edges of the cookie taking the shape of his long, silky hair.

"I don't want to eat it." He growled before pressing his head back onto his pillow to resume his earlier position. He heard Orihime huff in frustration.

It was true. The cookies looked really nice, and dare he say it, cute. He'd frame it and hang it up the wall if he could, and he couldn't do that if he ate them.

"You're really stubborn." She said, but there was no heat in it. For a moment, it was quiet again.

Soft, warm lips pressing on his own startled him from his stupor. He didn't dare remove the arm over his eyes and instead pressed it even harder over them. Slowly, he felt her produce a small bit of cookie from her mouth and gently pushed it to his own, which he gladly accepted. He chewed lightly on the pastry before gulping it down.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She murmured against his lips, and he could feel her breathing shakily over his cheek. Slowly, he lifted his hand to reach out for her head that he knew was still there in front of his own. His hand rested on her cheek as he deepened the kiss, determined to remind himself of the only taste he missed for the past couple of days.

It was as mind-blowing as the first time he kissed her that way, but the first time had not been as satisfying as this one. This time, the girl had been willing to give it to him; hell, she initiating it. His ears started to burn and he could feel his cold heart tighten in the most pleasurable ways. He could feel tiny Murcielago bats flying about in his gut, and he imagined Ulquiorra's expression on each of them, taunting him with the same knowing grin on their faces.

To hell with all that shit. He was having the greatest kiss of his life, and he's sharing it with the human.

A human girl. A prisoner he wasn't even supposed to touch.

Well, fuck that shinigami cunt anyway. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

So he did. He let his lips wander down to her neck, pressing butterfly kisses on her skin as he made his way down to her collarbone. He didn't dare miss an inch of exposed skin presented to him. He was going to brand the memory of her body in his mind with every kiss he planted on her, all the while hoping he was, in a way, branding his memory in hers as well.

He could feel her soft lips on his forehead, and he couldn't explain how thoroughly pleasant it felt when she moved to trail kisses down to his temple, to his hair line, then to the crease between his brows. It felt like baby angels were laying tiny puffs of cloud over his skin. It was a small gesture yet suddenly everything seemed brighter, everything felt lighter. Aizen could barge in and stab him in the chest and he wouldn't even mind. If there was any good way to die, this was definitely it.

But heaven was reserved only for those who deserved it.

And sure enough, his heaven was already shifting her body slowly so she could get up. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her close.

"Stay," he spoke, but it wasn't a command.

"I have to get dressed. Aizen-sama ordered that I be present in the throne room in an hour."

He hesitated for a moment. He was eager to have the girl to himself as much as he could, but he wasn't stupid enough to drag the girl down with him because he couldn't follow orders. "I'll come with you."

"It's okay. You might get bored—Ulquiorra said it might take a few hours. He will accompany me so you don't have to worry."

Dejected, he let the girl go. He watched silently as the girl got out of bed and out of his room in a matter of seconds. When he was alone again he finally noticed the erection throbbing painfully under his hakama.

Before long his hand drifted down underneath his clothes to close around the base of his shaft. The girl was just sitting beside him a while ago; she could've easily lifted herself over his body to straddle him, before slowly grinding her core on his arousal. He missed her warmth, and he imagined the silky wet walls as she impaled herself with his cock. He'd imagine holding on to her hips, lifting her up and then forcing her back down again so he could thrust into her even deeper. _She'd lean on the hands resting on his bent knees for support as her body squirmed uncontrollably over the man fucking her to oblivion. Her hips met his in a brutal pace as he pounded her tightness vigorously, determined to leave her with nothing but the feeling of his thick, hot cock inside her. He watched her large, supple breasts bounce about, arousing him even more like it was even possible. He lifted his upper body then to lock his lips around the voluptuous woman's nipple, savoring her unrestrained cries of pleasure as he did so. "Mm- ah! M-more, Grimmjow!" Her fingers tangled themselves on his hair, desperate to steady herself from the onslaught of pleasure attacking her body from so many sensitive points. Grimmjow complied, thrusting into her even harder, faster, deeper. He could feel her insides clenching around his shaft, causing him to groan against her shoulder. He could feel it; her body was growing more tense against his, her pants became short and erratic. A few more thrusts and she came, her body thrashing uncontrollably under his firm hold. Her body trembled as waves after waves of pleasure hit her like a truck, knocking her out senseless as she rode out her orgasm. He knew he wouldn't last any longer, her convulsions against his erection were too overwhelming for him to control his arousal anymore. So he let himself go, no longer holding himself back from feeling her pleasurable walls clench around him as he thrusted inside her, again, and again, and again._

 _"O-Ori…himeeee…." He moaned breathily against her throat as he spilled his cum inside her, thrusting shallowly a few more times to milk out the rest of his release. She tightened her hold around him, holding him close to her body. Her hand moved to crumple the hair at the back of his head, before moving down to rest over his shoulders. They remained quiet for a moment as they slowed down their breaths, listening to their hearts pounding rapidly against their flushed chests._

He opened his eyes to look at the mess he made over his chest and his fingers. He reached for a napkin from his nightstand to wipe himself off before throwing it in a bin. He looked down again, at his still unbelievably still-lively cock.

Cold shower. He needed a cold, fucking freezing shower.

* * *

Almost an hour later a knock came at the door. Grimmjow opened it to see the Quatro standing outside, wearing his customary frown that did nothing to veil his irritation. "Where is the woman?"

"Gettin' ready," He replied, leaving the door open as he waltzed back to a sofa he'd been reading in.

"You're life has gotten rather… domestic, Sexta." Ulquiorra took a seat right across the coffee table from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't fail to hear the mock amusement in the Fourth's voice, but decided not to take the bait and merely nodded.

"I was told you were disobeying our Lord's orders again."

"And I was told you were getting too fucking chatty."

Ulquiorra released an exasperated sigh before trying again. "You were told not to touch the woman, yet you still do. Do you wish to be taken back to the throne room? You do remember the punishment for disobedience, don't you, Grimmjow? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you rather enjoy getting berated in front of so many low-life Numeros."

Grimmjow snapped the book close and flash stepped in front of the Quatro before gripping his neck in his hand and raising his body up so his feet barely touched the ground, all of which happened in less than a second. "Watch your mouth, fucker. You don't want me to snap your pretty little neck in my fingers."

The expression on the man's face remained unimpressed and unemotional. "Don't make me laugh, _Sexta_." He said, but the way he enunciated his rank told him everything the Quatro wanted to imply. He was Sexta; the Sixth strongest Espada. There were only five arrancar stronger than him, and the black-haired, stuck-up Quatro was one of them.

In a flash Grimmjow was thrown to the wall beside the main door, shaking a few debris out from the cracks the impact created. Grimmjow coughed off the saliva that spilled out from his throat. He tilted to look at Ulquiorra from where they were previously standing. "Why the fuck does it even matter if I touched the girl? I've fucked her once already, so if he wanted the girl pure and clean he's too fucking late for that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Grimmjow. Do you think our Lord is that stupid?" Ulquiorra moved at a steady pace before stopping right in front of the crouching arrancar. "He's not doing this for her. If anything, I say he's treating this as some kind of experiment… on you."

Grimmjow didn't know how to react. He was angry, that's for sure; he wasn't some kind of rabbit caged in Szayel's lab to conduct experiments on. His gaze remained fixed at the black-haired arrancar as the man gazed back down at him in annoyance, knowing the blue-haired Espada had no idea what he was talking about.

"Pathetic. But I suppose you cannot be blamed for it. You lost a significant amount of your memories because of her; it is understandable that most of what you've lost were from that time. He is doing this because it seems to be a repetition of an earlier event in your existence, a rare and vital occurrence that you can no longer remember."

He remained unmoving as he sat by the wall, eyes wide with bewilderment and utter confusion as he stared at the Quatro. The man wasn't making any sense. He wanted to ask questions, so many questions that his head started to spin, leaving him voiceless as his gaze turned to the vast emptiness of the main hall behind the man.

Orihime left her room quickly after just realizing Ulquiorra was already waiting for her outside. She was met with a somehow unusual sight: Grimmjow sitting on the ground by the door, webs-like cracks emanating from behind his frame and debris surrounding his body. He was staring wide-eyed at the Fourth Espada, who was looking right back at him, saying things she could barely hear. Both men turned to look at her as she approached, and she watched as Ulquiorra moved to open the door.

He waited until the human girl had crossed the threshold and moved out of earshot before turning back to his fellow Espada. He hesitated for a moment, before sighing in defeat as he kneeled beside one of his least favorite comrades. "I have no interest in your personal relationships, Grimmjow. However, as this is a matter that concerns me as well as all the other Espada, I feel it is my obligation to inform you. And I hope, despite your impudence and reckless tendencies that you don't do anything remotely foolish, like you always do." He paused for a moment, assessing whether the currently dazed Espada absorbed anything he just said, before realizing the man wasn't giving any sign of moving or speaking anytime soon. "However, I hope you know that at the end of the day, destruction will always be the core and primary purpose of the Espada. Try to remember that, _Sexta_."

* * *

 **Hints hints hints!**

 **(Sorry for any grammatical errors, English no good.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's an update!**

 **Unfortunately I came up with a rather different plot than I planned at first, so yeaaahh this might not actually bode well for all the GrimmHime fans out there so I'm warning you so you can't blame me if you're suddenly disappointed with the ending LOL but I figured if I want to avoid writing the typical happy ever after story (and the fact that I reallyy want to avoid copying plots of other fanfics), this is the way to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

 _Two weeks ago_

 _"Ne, Aizen-taicho," His fox-grin wavered a bit. He was the closest to the defected shinigami as anyone can get, but he can't deny that the man can scare the shit out of him sometimes, especially now that he was about to say something he knew won't be taken lightly. He approached the man quietly sitting by the balcony of his chambers. "Are you sure this is going to work?"_

 _"Is that doubt I hear, Gin?"_

 _He released a slightly nervous laugh. "Not at all. I'm just concerned, ya' know? There's a lot at stake here, after all."_

 _It was Aizen's turn to laugh. "I can assure you, everything will turn out as planned." He turned and beckoned his most trusted comrade to sit. Gin sat on the chair opposite the man._

 _"Sorry, Capt'n. I just don't see how this will affect the Sexta."_

 _He watched as the brunet poured tea in another teacup before sliding it across the table to him. Aizen was still wearing the calm, confident demeanor, an expression that, when worn at the most inappropriate times, disturbed the silver-haired man to no end._

 _"Do you remember how Grimmjow first joined our Army?" Aizen asked._

 _"Yes. He started as a Numero. Number 12."_

 _"And do you know how he was able to become a part of the Espada?"_

 _Gin nodded in reply. "I remember 'im suddenly becoming extremely powerful… for a time."_

 _"Yes," Aizen agreed. "It was a rare occurrence, but back then I didn't bother questioning what happened. I automatically assumed it was the will of the Hogyoku, even though I already sensed that something has gone wrong. Even so, I gave him the title of the Primera._

 _"But his power never stabilized. It kept increasing, exponentially so. It became a threat to our plans. It became a threat to me, so I had to find a way to stop it. I spent years searching for answers. Until one day I came to the conclusion that it wasn't the Hogyoku that caused it after all."_

 _Gin didn't realize he was holding his breath until the other man paused to take a sip from his cup. He took a sip from his own to hide his uneasiness. Aizen continued. "I traced it back to the time when his sudden increase in power began, and found only one other event that coincided with it."_

 _Gin looked at the man as the sudden realization hit. For a moment, his eyes widened enough to let the moonlight pass through the usually narrow slits of his eyelids. "Neliel." It was all he could manage to say._

 _Aizen smiled and nodded slightly. "It was around that time when Neliel Tu Odelschwank was welcomed into the Espada, and was given the number Three. It surprised me, that hollows are actually capable of feeling so strongly for another that it increased their Reiryoku as well. I could've immediately disposed of her; she was nowhere near as powerful as Grimmjow, but she was useful nonetheless. She was strong, obedient, loyal, I'd hate to see her go. But when Grimmjow's power was already at risk of surpassing my own…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue._

 _"Is that why you let Nnoitra—"_

 _"Kill her, yes. It had to be done. When Neliel died, Grimmjow lost all the power he gained from their bond, and was too weak to hold a place in the Espada. He became even weaker than he was when he was just a Numero. But it was such a waste; he was far more useful as a commander. I was able to bring back a fraction of that power, which was high enough to earn him a place in the Espada. He's lucky enough to earn the Sixth rank, but that is as high as it gets."_

 _Gin gripped his cup tighter. He should've known. It was all too obvious now. The relationship between the two were almost unrecognizable unless you paid enough attention. Amidst the mutual hostility among the Espada, Grimmjow and Neliel were the only ones who held any amount of respect towards each other. Can a bond like that really affect them so strongly? And what does this mean for their beloved human guest?_

 _"Now you're planning to do it to Orihime-chan, as well?"_

 _"Grimmjow is becoming stronger once again. It was a miscalculation on my part; to bring back his power. There is a possibility that an occurrence like that will happen again. Except this time, we'll be ready. Once the girl is gone, Grimmjow will be reduced to nothing. He will never be as powerful as he is now. He will no longer be a threat."_

 _Gin plastered his fake toothless grin on his face again before speaking. "Don't think yer low enough to murder an innocent child, Capt'n."_

 _Aizen chuckled, and Gin relaxed visibly. "I once promised that she will be safe here, and I intend to fulfill that promise. She will not die, but that doesn't mean he will not lose her." Gin cocked his head to the side, as if silently asking for an explanation._

 _"She has a weakness, you see. And it's only a matter of time until that weakness comes here to save her."_

* * *

 _Present_

Grimmjow watched as the luscious body writhed underneath his own. The handcuffs rang against the metal headboard of his bed. He could vaguely hear her screams as they reverberated across the walls of his room, the creaks of the bed and the slams of the headboard against the wall as he pounded her much abused pussy. There were bruises everywhere. Blood trickled where his claws dug into her hips as he pulled her down to meet his manic thrusts, forcing her body to swallow his impressive length over, and over, and over again.

He felt her insides clench against his shaft as she screamed out another orgasm. He couldn't keep track of how many times he had made her cum. He couldn't care less. All that mattered that time was his own desperate crawl for release.

"Let me go," Mila Rose practically begged as she pulled on the cuffs over her head. Grimmjow merely grunted in response and started thrusting even faster. "I want to touch you."

"Impatient little slut, aren't ya?" His mouth stretched into a full grin before spreading her legs even wider and started thrusting even more powerfully.

She whined in defeat, and instead willed her body not to break under the harsh pounding of the Sexta. For the first time since his return, Grimmjow invited her in for the night. It was supposed to be a playful evening; Mila Rose brought the handcuffs with her when she sneaked into his room in the middle of the night. She brought a bunch of other toys too but that night Grimmjow surprisingly only took interest in the cuffs, all else were ignored and the bag was thrown on the floor along with their clothes.

But he wasn't in the mood for a playful fuck. Ulquiorra had said some pretty outrageous things and it left him utterly lost and confused. He had no fucking idea what the Quatro was trying to tell him, and a huge part of him didn't want to know. He didn't want to think; he didn't want to remember. He just wanted to forget about the irritatingly persistent headache he's been having since he was left alone in his palace to his own thoughts.

Not to mention he was incredibly sexually frustrated, what with the fucking tease of a woman taunting him every chance she got. He wanted to touch _her_. Fuck, there was somebody else he wanted underneath him instead, writhing, cumming, screaming his name as he pounded that tight pussy like no one else had before.

And no one had. He was her first. He had claimed her for himself. He was the first to kiss the woman, the first to feel her aching wet and tight core. His lips were the first to taste her supple breasts. No one had ever felt her insides as he did. No one had ever seen her face when her orgasm built up and exploded. And her screams. God, those sexy moans. He couldn't describe how utterly delicious they sound.

He came then, violently, to the thoughts of the girl he's been dreaming about for God knows how long. He didn't dare breathe or moan, afraid that he might yell the wrong name again. His cum filled the insides of the practically screaming busty fraccion, her own orgasm milking him dry. Grimmjow released her from the cuffs before collapsing down on the bed beside her.

"That was… fuck, Grimmjow," she grinned blissfully, her panting still beyond control.

Was he that good she couldn't describe it anymore? Grimmjow merely snorted, pleased with himself. It would've been better if she brought Sun-Sun along, or Apache, or both. Yeah, definitely both. Handling all three of them is never a problem for his stamina, seeing all three pussies lined up for his taking can keep him going for hours and hours, but it was the arguing among the fraccion that kept everything much more interesting and less sexually tense. Everything can get unexpectedly fun with the three and god knows how many he'll need to keep that goddess away from his filthy mind.

Mila Rose lowered her face to his for a kiss, but Grimmjow had already leaned his head to the side, so all that her lips met was the smooth expanse of his cheek.

She felt slightly dejected, of course, but wasn't surprised. Grimmjow never liked kissing if it wasn't anything sexual, and being rejected by the perfect creature that had made her feel so damn sexy just a few minutes ago, felt worse than getting stabbed. She masked her disappointment with a smile before pulling herself out of the bed.

Grimmjow propped himself on his elbows as he watched her move with mild interest. He didn't have feelings for the woman but that doesn't mean she can't entrance him with her figure. He noticed her slight limping as she moved about the room, knees trembling with every step. He smirked to himself.

 _Glad to know he destroyed something else other than hollows tonight._

After dressing herself up again, she took her pouch of sex toys from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. She looked down at him again, her sex-satiated smile stretched over her face. "We should do this again sometime," she said as she winked, earning herself a painfully beautiful, knowing grin from the Sexta, before opening the door to the main hall and stepping out.

He was pulling his tight fit boxer shorts up when he heard the arrancar squeal in surprise. "Hime-chan!" She exclaimed quietly. "I-I didn't know you were awake! I'm sorry, were we being too loud?"

Grimmjow felt himself freeze. There was no reply from the girl. She was standing outside so Grimmjow couldn't see her, much less her reaction.

"Well, I won't be bothering you anymore, sorry if we woke you," She said softly, much too softly and a little too flustered for an arrancar like Mila Rose. "Have a goodnight!" She said before walking away, the soft click of the door to his palace faintly echoing in the main hall into his room.

There was only silence.

Cold, awkward silence.

It took him a moment to process what happened, and what he was feeling, before quickly standing up and walking to the door to face her. He didn't have time to think to put on some clothes.

But all he met was the almost inaudible _click_ of the door across the vast hall, and then the thick tension and silence that blanketed the place once again. Along with it was the feeling of a raging reiatsu coming from the other side of the door, getting stronger and wilder by the minute.

* * *

Orihime leaned against her door to catch her breath. It wasn't real. Nothing happened in his room. They were just… sparring. Or working out. Yeah, that must be it! That's the only reason they'd be making that kind of noise. Unless… unless…

She barely noticed it when her knees buckled underneath her. Her legs had suddenly gotten limp, and before she knew it she was on her elbows and knees, her face barely inches from the floor.

She wasn't stupid. She knew from the start the implications of her growing feelings for the Espada; she should've been prepared for this.

So why in the world does it hurt so bad?

Her hands curled into fists on the marble floor as she squinted the tears from her eyes. This is so much worse than being imprisoned in her cell. So much worse than being tormented by Ulquiorra.

 _I can't do this._

 _I have to leave._

 _Save me._

 _Save me!_

 _Please!_

 _Kurosaki-kun!_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Please let me know how you feel about this! I can still see two endings to it, but I want to know your thoughts.**

 **Constructive criticisms are ok and welcomed, but please be nice. Also sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm trying really hard lol. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonus smut!**

 **I'm still working on the ending, but it won't take long! Expect one (or two) more chapter/s soon, and another one for the epilogue (because I love cute epilogues.) Stay tuned!**

 **I decided to post this bonus—but still part of the plot—smut because it's my birthday yesterday, and this is my gift for y'all! It's all kinds of confusing but this is just how I meant to write it so yeah, I hope you enjoy this just as much as I did!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 8

He woke up, feeling a little blissful when he recalled what transpired in his room last night. It was one of the best sex he's ever had. With eyes still closed he reached beside him on his bed, hoping to wrap his lover in an early morning cuddle, only to find it empty. He sighed. Where had she gone now?

He opened his eyes, and there she was, standing by the large window to the right of his bed. She was holding a cup with both her hands as she drew it to her face, letting the steam warm her cooled cheeks.

She was wearing nothing but his hakama, which was riding dangerously low on her hips, like it was depending solely on the curve of her ass to keep it up. It was a glorious, glorious sight; he felt his cold heart warm up and skip a beat.

How he managed to land a girl that magnificent, he'll never know.

As if sensing he had waken, she turned to look at him with a warm smile. He felt something tug at his chest and his eyes widened. He wanted to rip something apart, mangle a body or destroy a house with punches, anything, _anything_ that could possibly rival and balance out whatever overwhelmingly unmanly emotions he was feeling right now.

But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he rose from the bed and walk over to his lover in all his naked glory before wrapping his arms around her chest and waist from behind her in a bone crushing embrace.

"Grimm, stop it, I can't breathe," she said after a while before a giggle escaped her throat, and immediately regretting it seeing as she had just spent the last bubble of air for words that would've meant nothing to the Primera.

"No," He said as hugged her tighter for a while longer, burying his face on the crook of her neck, before relenting and loosening his hold. He turned her around to face him. He gazed at her moonlit face, admiring every contour of her smooth skin. His calloused thumb gently traced the edge of the red birthmark smeared across her cheek as he leaned down slightly to rest his forehead on the bone remnant crowning her head.

She pressed their lips together for a chaste but sweet kiss. But it was Grimmjow we're talking about here. It was Grimmjow she was kissing.

And Grimmjow doesn't do sweet chaste kisses.

Soon enough the kiss turned into a full on make out session. Tongues danced and teeth clashed; lips nipped and saliva smeared at the corners of their mouths. Grimmjow pushed her back urgently before lifting her up to sit her on the ledge of the window. With a tug of the hand the hakama was pulled from her waist, leaving her completely exposed to the equally naked sex god standing in front of her.

He pulled her knees apart before pressing himself towards the center of her warmth. She shuddered noticeably as his now engorged cock seated itself comfortably over her navel. He nudged her head to the side with his own to kiss and suck on her now exposed neck.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine_. He chanted in his head for each time he left a mark on her skin. Placing a hand on the middle of her back, he leaned her backward, exposing her pale, luscious mounds to his hungry mouth. Wasting no time any further, he took one pink peak into his mouth, gently sucking all the while as he twirled his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

A shaky moan escaped her throat when he released her hardened peak to move to the other, leaving the dampened tip exposed to the cold air.

Grimmjow glanced up to look at the erotic expression on his mate's face—an expression that was reserved for him alone, one that never left the confines of their palace (or well, wherever they ended up doing it, anyway); a sharp contrast to the emotionless, sardonic frown she often sported. A guttural sound escaped his throat and he felt his heart skip a beat yet again. "You are so beautiful," he found himself whispering against her skin as he trailed kisses down to her heated core.

She felt herself tense the same moment that Grimmjow dropped to his knees. She knew what was coming, and she knew just how _good_ it's going to be, if the past few minutes of his ministrations were anything to go by. Grimmjow easily spread her stiffened thighs further, probing her soft, moist skin gently with his nose, his lips millimeters from nuzzling her _there_.

She couldn't take it anymore, slowly she scooted forward, wishing for more contact, more pressure, more—

 _Oh_.

She tilted her head back as her wet folds came into contact with his mouth, before releasing a silent, shaky breath.

They've been doing this for years, but up until now, she still couldn't prepare herself for the sheer pleasure his expert mouth could bestow upon her. She couldn't believe that someone so powerful, so destructive and violent could be so gentle and so, _so_ skillful in the art of making love.

And that wasn't _normal_ among arrancar. Fucking, sure—Hollows think and act based on instinct. Their hollow holes reminded them constantly of their lack of conscience; even though they still feel emotions akin to humans, they chose to ignore it simply because it didn't _feel_ normal for them. Making love was out of the question.

So, why is the most powerful arrancar, the Primera Espada, _the_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, kneeling in front of her, kissing and lapping at her core like she was the most revered person in all dimensions?

 _Not that I'm complaining_ , she thought to herself. Her heels dug into his back as she pulled him closer. She raked her fingers in his soft, baby blue hair, yanking every now and then whenever it got too intense, and Grimmjow would groan, grinning up at her before getting back to work.

She was thrusting herself to his mouth now, her movements jerky and primal. God, she just couldn't get enough of it. It just felt so good. " _So fucking good_ ," she whimpered, and it drove him _wild_. He moved faster now, switching between sucking and licking. Her breathing became ragged, and moans were coming out more frequently now. He looked up and basked at the extremely erotic look on her face. _Fuck_. He wanted to fuck her, break her, drive her mad with want, but no. That won't do. His girl deserved so much more than a fuck. He wanted her to feel good, ever more than he wanted to feel good himself. He just had to wait a little longer. Just a few more sucks—

A tear escaped her eye and he knew she was close. She was mumbling words he couldn't hear but he's quite sure he doesn't need to hear them to know what she was asking for.

With a final suck, he pressed his mouth more firmly into her folds, before subtly but forcefully shaking his head from side to side, as he lapped at her dripping wet folds.

Stars exploded behind her eyes as her orgasm ripped through her body. "Yeesssss!" She gritted through her teeth and she could feel herself pulsing around his still probing tongue. _It was just so fucking good_. He hadn't stopped moving yet, so aftershocks of her release continued to tear her apart, wave after wave after wave. She wanted him to stop; she wanted him to keep going. It was driving her crazy. With a final strained moan, she decided to release him from her hold. "Grimm!" She whimpered desperately. " _More!_ "

"Fuck!"

In less than a second she felt her back press against the soft silky linens of their bed. He leaned down to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, tasting every inch he could reach. She loved it whenever he got this desperate. She liked the idea that the most powerful Espada was weak in the knees for her. She wasn't a submissive, and she knew Grimmjow wouldn't like her if she was. Besides, she liked it when he begged.

She bucked her hips upward to grind it against his. A loud, strangled moan escaped his throat before pulling back from the kiss to rest his forehead against her bone fragment. "I can't take it anymore," he murmured huskily, his desperation evident in his voice.

He entered her fully in one swift movement, filling her to the hilt. He groaned loudly again. Fuck. He almost came right then and there. He stilled for a moment, before pulling all the way back and ramming it again all the way in. His mind went blank.

Suddenly he was moving, hard, fast, deep. His thick girth grinding against her sweet spot with every thrust, and she could feel another orgasm building up.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He lifted her hips from the mattress and began pounding into her relentlessly. Primal instincts took over. He no longer bothered stifling his pleasured groans. _She was still so fucking tight, so fucking wet_. It was good that he had stamina to last him a while, but with his girl being so pleasurable and looking so seductive and fuckable, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

She couldn't count how many orgasms she's had now; it could've been five, or it could've been one unending torrent of blissful release. She could feel another one bubbling up again and _he was still going._

"Grimm," She managed to say in between moans. "Grimm, I'm—I'm gonna—"

Her walls quivered against his raging cock, signaling her impending release, the strongest one yet. He groaned. " _Yes, baby. Fuck, yeah, cum for me…_ " he coaxed in between pants as his thrust became more frantic.

She didn't need to think for her body to obey, her orgasm zinging all over her body again and again as he continued to pound her. The moans against his ear sent him over the edge. With one final thrust he came deep inside her, his warm, slick fluids filling her up even more than she already was.

He collapsed on top of her and buried his face against her neck, still panting heavily. She sighed contentedly as she skimmed her hand all over his back, gently massaging the exhaustion out of his muscles. He purred quietly, planting a kiss gently on her jaw.

"I missed you, Grimm," she said quietly.

It confused him when a drop of saline trickled down the side of her cheekbone before landing straight to his lips. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to comfort her. To tell her she didn't have to miss him because he was never going to leave, until it dawned on him.

He didn't know her name.

He racked his head for any name he could associate with her but to no avail. He had no idea who she is.

He _loved_ her and he didn't know her name.

She saw the confusion in his eyes. She must've understood because she gave him a weak, agonized smile, before reaching out to cup his face in her hands and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes before disappearing into her wild, sea-green hair. She wrapped her arms around his frame firmly and hugged him close so he was forced to look away.

In the silence of the night, he heard her whisper against his temple, her voice cracking as she did.

"I hope you finally remember me when you wake up."

* * *

 **I'm kind of afraid to ask what you think about this (You might not approve of what's going on inside my head) but well what the hell lol. Feel free to leave your comments! (or suggestions, if you have any) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

He woke up feeling more tired than before he passed out. It's been this way ever since he returned to his palace, and it's getting worse.

 _He doesn't need this right now_. Right at that moment the girl was alone in her room, doing God knows what after witnessing that. Somehow he felt guilty for hurting her, and it infuriated him that he was feeling such pathetic human emotions. Grudgingly, he made his way to the girl's door. He stopped himself before he could knock, and instead leaned against the wood to listen.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, sitting on the floor right outside the girl's room. It could've been hours, days… he was almost sure he felt Aizen's reiatsu summoning them for a meeting earlier, but he didn't care. He didn't mind the punishment; he couldn't feel worse than he already did right at that moment as he listened to the redhead cry on the other side of the wall.

He heard that orange-haired kid's name again. She kept calling out for him, crying out his name, again and again. Like a fucking mantra. If he wanted to, he could kick the wall down and push her onto her bed and make sweet, sweet love to her if that would make her stop crying out his enemy's name and start screaming his own in sheer pleasure. But he wasn't that cruel—well, at least not anymore. He pressed his hands onto his face before pushing it upward to rake his fingers in his hair, spreading the wetness from his eyes all over his face. He had forgotten this feeling—this urge to just smash everything in his way just so he could get to the girl and kiss the pain away. He could feel his breathing shake, the air hissing in and out between his teeth. His arms and hands trembled against his head. His heart contorted in the most painful yet fulfilling ways and for that moment, he felt alive. He felt… human.

 _Pathetic._

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts, forcing him to face the cause of the commotion. Nnoitra was standing on the unhinged doors that fell to the ground. His hands were balled into fists, nose flaring, his chest rising and falling heavily. "You weren't at the meeting, you shit!"

Grimmjow was too shocked to move or speak. Nobody cared if he didn't attend Aizen's meetings. It was so common the rest of them began considering it a miracle whenever he did. But he didn't have time to think about that. The more pressing matter was right here, just a few meters in front of him, in the form of a seven feet ticking time bomb. "Nnoitra—"

"Kurosaki… Kurosaki's here!" The man yelled.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. _The shinigami's here? Already?_ He felt his heart drop to his stomach. It's too early. Too fast. He still had a few more months before the war; a few more months that he could've spent with the girl to patch things up. _What the fuck should I do?_

"Take the girl," Nnoitra commanded, as if he read his mind. "Ulquiorra told me everything. Take the fuckin' girl, Grimmjow! Or we'll never get out of this hell hole! Leave while you still can!"

"Nnoitra—," He tried to speak again. What did Ulquiorra tell him? Why was he so agitated? And when had any of them started to care about each other?

Nnoitra fumed at the confused, pathetic expression plastered on the Sexta's stupid face. "Shut the fuck up and do as I say! Take her and leave! NOW!"

The alarm in his voice was enough to pull him to his feet, but it wasn't enough to keep him up. Before he could take one step, he fell forward onto his hand and knees, unable to hold up his own weight.

Why the fuck was he so weak all of a sudden?

" _FUCK!_ " He heard Nnoitra yell, before moving towards the weakening Sexta.

A sudden burst of reiatsu emanated from behind him, stopping Nnoitra in his tracks. It was a familiar feeling; too familiar, and Nnoitra's stupefied gaze confirmed his assumptions. Slowly he turned his head to look at the source of spiritual pressure, at the orange-haired kid—no, _man_ —along with a few others, standing on the railing of his own balcony.

"K-Kuro…saki," He gritted through his teeth.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo sounded just as surprised, but with less heat in his voice. Seeing the Sexta Espada on his hands and knees must've shocked him too much to feel angry. In a span of over a month the kid had matured significantly; his jaws were sharper now, and his eyes weren't as innocent and helpless as before. The air around him no longer felt irresolute.

This wasn't the kid he battled many weeks ago.

He watched the human glance around the room, as if he was trying to look for something. Grimmjow stiffened when he realized the kid must've sensed his prisoner's reiatsu. He scoffed. This is it, isn't it? He's going to take her away. She's going to leave with him, there's no doubt about that.

And what the fuck could he do about that when he could barely even stand on his own?

"Where is Inoue?" The raven-haired girl questioned menacingly from beside Ichigo. "Inoue!" She yelled when he didn't reply.

The door behind him opened forcefully. Teal and orange heads turned to look at the woman in question, who regarded them with wide eyes, filled with a mixture of conflicting emotions.

Her gaze stayed longer on the kid. "Kurosaki…kun?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from hours of crying. "Is that you?" She took a step towards him.

"Orihime," Grimmjow whispered quietly, but it was enough for her to hear. She turned to look at his pathetic form on the ground.

She didn't say anything back, but the expression was enough to break him. Blood shot eyes met pleading ones, and it drained all hope he still held inside him.

He had never seen her so vehemently disgusted.

He could feel his energy slipping out from his pours, leaving him feeling more fragile and drained than ever before. Grimmjow could feel his cold, twisted heart ache violently inside his chest. She saw him there, but he was still walking towards the other man.

She was going to choose the fucking shinigami.

 _So where the fuck does that leave me?_

Before she could take another step, another wave of reiatsu surged from the opposite side of the room.

He fell to his side on the floor as the heavy air around him threatened to suck the life out of his lungs. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist before turning to look at Aizen the same time everyone else did. He shouldn't have been shocked to see his presence here, but there was definitely something wrong with the picture in front of him.

To his right was Ichimaru Gin. It shouldn't be a surprise, but now it was. Because for once, the creepy fox wasn't wearing his creepy smile. His lips were set in a thin, grim line, and blue-green irises peaked out from between his lids.

Tousen was nowhere to be seen. Which was a shock. The dog never left his master's side. Ever.

But the last detail was the most shocking of all. Aizen was holding a limp body at his side. Droplets of dark red liquid poured down his face, and body, a few more trickled down the strands of his raven black hair as they hung down in front of his pale, tear-marked face.

Aizen tossed the limp body to the middle of the main hall for everyone to see. "I never thought you could betray me this way, Ulquiorra." He said disappointedly, all the while still sporting that permanent smile. He watched the Quatro attempt to lift his body from the ground with amusement. "You were my most trusted soldier."

"Aizen-sa—," Ulquiorra began, but he never got to finish. Blood began to spurt out from a large, deep slice through his body, its length diagonally encompassing his whole back, continuing down to his front, almost reaching his abdomen. His body slumped back down on the cold marble floor.

A loud, high pitched shriek echoes throughout the vast hall before it was muffled by hands, until it turned into silent erratic pants.

"You dare disrupt my plans. I'm disappointed." He told the now unconscious form of the Quatro as he shook his head. "You decided to betray me as well, Nnoitra?"

All attention turned to the Quinto Espada standing in the shadows by the door. When he didn't respond, he was brought down to his knees, presumably by the sudden eruption of Aizen's spiritual pressure over him. When the seven-foot beast collapsed into unconsciousness, he released a sigh before turning to look at the intruders with his serene smile. "Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said almost gleefully, like he hadn't just tried to kill two of his soldiers a few moments ago. "I see you've come to take our dear Orihime."

Aizen watched the kid grab the sword behind his back by the hilt, ready to attack. He held out his hands. "I do not wish to fight. Take her if you must, I won't stop you."

This seemed to confuse the orange-haired boy. His eyes widened for a moment, and his grip on his sword loosened fractionally. "What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't come here to stop you," He said. It was quiet for a moment as everybody waited for him to continue. Che. Leave it to the man to draw out the suspense for everyone. His mouth curved up at the sides and Grimmjow watched as the man turned to look at him triumphantly. "I simply came here to watch the downfall of my greatest warrior."

 _What the fuck was he talking about?_

He continued. "As anticlimactic as it is, it's already begun. I suggest you take the girl and leave, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have played your part well."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I do not have to explain myself. Leave, or do you plan to die here as well?"

He watched as Ichigo closed his eyes to contemplate for a moment. It was a good deal. He gets to retrieve Orihime, take off, and nobody else had to die.

 _No one but me, anyway_. Grimmjow scoffed quietly.

"Let's go, Inoue," Ichigo said. It wasn't a request.

She took a step without hesitation, towards the giant muscle man and the snobby guy with the eyeglasses to the orange-head's right. But before she could reach them, a few other reiatsu's surged into the room again.

Where the fuck did all these power come from? _I get that you're all fuckin' better than me, so can we all just move on to the part where I die now, please?_ For the life of him, he couldn't lift his head to look who the newcomers were, but he didn't have to. The voices that spoke next confirmed his guesses.

"We cannot let you leave," Stark said in that bored, slurred voice of his, only now there was a hint of alarm in it.

"Hand the girl over," Harribel commanded.

It was quiet for a moment as the tension settled over the room. But the silence was broken when Aizen released a sigh of exasperation. "So both of you are a part of this feeble rebellion after all. I should've known. Since when, I want to ask?"

As his curiosity got the best of him, Grimmjow finally managed to take a look at his comrades, waiting to hear their answer.

"Since the moment you sat on the throne," Starrk spat.

"What the fuck is going on here!" The kid yelled. Grimmjow prayed to the heavens for someone to answer the goddamn question, because he wanted to know as well.

"Grimmjow needs her. It's the only way t—," Harribel began explaining when Aizen cut her off. He didn't have to move. Like Ulquiorra, she fell to the ground as blood gushed out of the large wound that he was sure wasn't there a second ago. Starrk ran to her side, shielding her frame from harm with his own reiatsu.

 _Can he fucking let them finish for once_! He desperately wanted to hear any sort of explanation for what was happening. Everything looked so absurd. After decades of animosity, the Espada looked like they were finally teaming up against the common enemy. And their enemy was no other than their creator himself.

He watched as his comrades fell right in front of him. He was angry, of course, but he wasn't surprised. From the beginning, he knew what they were to him: they were nothing but soldiers, assassins, weapons of mass destruction created solely for the completion of his plans. The mere idea that they were nothing but tools for this self-proclaimed god perfectly describes the vast difference in their powers.

This is why they never bothered to escape or fight back before. They followed him, not because of loyalty, admiration or any other noble cause. They followed him because of fear—fear of becoming useless, fear of dying without purpose, of dying without so much of a fight. They were nothing but insects compared to his power, and they all knew it. They were at his disposal.

And dispose them, he did.

The man was now walking towards him, all the while forcing him down with the weight of his reiatsu. Grimmjow choked as blood and saliva spluttered out his mouth. He tried moving his feet, to no avail. For the love of God. He couldn't even move a limb to save his ass. He glared at the smirking defected shinigami. _Move, Grimmjow, Goddammit!_ He willed himself. He didn't have a chance in hell, but if he was going to die, he's going to die fighting. With a weak, shaky hand, he unsheathed his sword and gripped it as indignantly as he could.

The brunet merely kicked the offending weapon from his hand. He sighed in annoyance. "Do you think you can put up a fight against me, Grimmjow?" Aizen forcefully lifted the Espada's face with a blunt kick to his chin so he was looking at him. "You're weak. Pathetic. _Trash_. You don't stand a chance, just like all the rest of them. But you were a great warrior, and because of that, I will let you die by my sword."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion since then. True to his word, the shinigami unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head in an agonizingly sluggish pace. He said he would fight, but what was the point? In the end he was going to die all the same. He remained there as he slowly relaxed his body, patiently waiting for the blade to land him the final blow. Someone was screaming his name, yelling for his tormentor to stop. It made him smile.

 _Yeah, like that'll stop him from dying._ He closed his eyes and let his memories flutter to the forefront of his mind. He briefly wondered why there was so much flashes of sea-green in the images, instead of the human's browns and oranges, or the reds of killing sprees, or the blacks and whites of Hueco Mundo. He decided it didn't matter. He was going to die today, and for some reason the relaxing shades of the sea comforted his doomed soul.

* * *

She hid behind Itsygo's hakama. The black-haired man with the blue arrows told her to keep quiet and stay hidden, and she obeyed. She didn't understand anything that was happening. There were so many bursts of reiatsu, and she found it difficult to breathe.

But there was one distinct reiatsu that caught her attention. Of all the erratic and apprehensive spiritual pressures in the room, this was the only one who felt calm. It was weird, considering Itsygo had been shouting for the past minute or two, along with his human friends. " _Aizen, wait! Stop!_ " She heard him yell desperately, making her grip tighter on his clothes. It was all she could do to stop herself from taking a peek.

Why? What was Aizen-sama doing? Why was Itsygo so flustered, and why was that Inoue-chan crying? She could feel tears threatening to escape her eyes. She doesn't like feeling helpless; and she doesn't like not knowing what was happening. She took a deep breath, filling her tiny lungs with as much air and bravery as she could muster, before pushing aside the black cloth blocking her view.

With a gasp, all air escaped her lungs and she was once again consumed with emotions.

But what emotions, exactly? She wanted to be afraid, like she should feel whenever she saw that brown-haired shinigami. She wanted to _want_ to flee the scene, she wanted to be afraid of the overwhelming power radiating from the bodies in the room.

But she didn't. Because the moment her eyes landed on the baby blue haired man crumpled unmoving on the floor, she felt something strong and incomprehensible. It wasn't fear. Quite the opposite, actually. All signs of fear were shoved to the back of her head now, and she could only feel one thing at the moment.

It was rage.

The next thing she knew she was being engulfed in a bubble of light and smoke before it exploded around her.

She was running then, much, much faster than her little legs were able to before. She looked down to see long, lithe muscled thighs moving underneath her at an incredible speed, bringing her to the spot where she needed—wanted—to be at the exact moment.

She gripped the blade easily in her unwavering hand.

* * *

The reiatsu the sword was releasing suddenly vanished. He didn't feel anything. Was that what dying feels like? No, can't be.

Death shouldn't have such a comforting, peaceful reiatsu.

" _Grimm._ "

That voice. Where had he heard that voice before? It sounded so innocent and feminine, childlike, even but so, _so_ familiar—it brought a smile to his lips.

And that name. He hated being given nicknames, but there was something about hearing her voice when she said it. Why does that pet name suddenly sound… perfectly natural?

"Are you okay, Grimm?"

He opened his eyes. There was smoke; light, pink-hued smoke. Everywhere. A figure hovered over him, but he couldn't identify whose it was because of all the smoke.

Orihime? He wanted to ask. No one else had a reiatsu that comforted him so; he could feel it wrap around his body, cradling him in its arms. But Orihime can't stop a sword to save her life, so she can't possibly save him from his imminent death. He couldn't speak, his throat was too dry, his will too weak. He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, to look into his savior's eyes.

He felt her gentle hand pet his damp, disarrayed hair. Why does this feel so comfortable? And why the fuck does this all feel so utterly familiar?

The smoke started to clear. This was it, he was going to see the angel that saved him. For some reason, he felt nervous; his heart clenched and hammered behind his ribs as he took in every detail about the person kneeling beside him, her body holding up over his own.

She wore a tight-fitting light pastel green dress, or more accurately, two strips of cloth that were just wide enough to cover her nether regions and was connected together by threads. A large red mark stained her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and an animal skull cradled the crown of her head. She vaguely looked familiar, like something was nudging him from the back of his mind, begging him to remember, but he had absolutely no idea. His confusion must've shown in his eyes, because the girl's face softened as she regarded him with a sad smile.

But as sea green hair spilled from her shoulders, and its soft ends reached down to tickle his cheek, it happened. His memories flooded back to him at a head-splitting pace. Scenery after scenery. Suddenly all the weird dreams, the sleepless nights, the headaches, and the flashes of blue-green images made sense.

"Nel."

He didn't know how he knew her all of a sudden. But when his memories flashed back, he was definitely sure it was her name. He had called her that, so many times, in his memories. He whispered it; yelled it; _moaned_ it. To him, it was the first time he had spoken her name, but it felt so normal. It rolled off his tongue like honey—sweet and addictive.

She smiled warmly at him as a tear escaped her eye and fell on his cheek. "You remember me?" She whispered.

He wanted to tell her everything—to tell her that he remembered her. He remembered every detail: he remembered how she'd give him a bone-crushing hug when he brought her books from the human world; how she'd giggle whenever he kissed a certain spot on her neck, and how she'd moan at another; how she liked anything blue because it reminded her of him; he'd always rest his head on her back, tracing the large tattooed number on her skin with gentle fingers. He remembered so, so much.

How had he forgotten it all?

"I do," He managed to whisper back, his voice coming out clearer than it had just seconds ago.

He could feel his Reiyoku begin blooming in his chest at unbelievable speed, until it emanated from his body in the form of light blue wisps and waves.

The glow on his body seemed to have triggered a glow of her own, a striking bright magenta. The light clashed and twined until the two colors merged, flowing from one of them to the other, like liquid fire running through their skins. Adrenaline surged through his veins.

She's here. She's back.

 _Princess._

* * *

Aizen gaped at the scene unfolding right in front of him. He watched as blue and pink lights swam in the air, the mere flick of its raw power burning his eyes and skin. "No," he hissed. _This can't be_. He pulled his sword from the former Tres Espada's grip, exerting more force than he thought was necessary as he stepped away from poisonous aura surrounding his two Espada.

They didn't know how long they stayed where they are, staring into each other's eyes like they held all the answers in the universe. They were vaguely aware of Aizen's reiatsu being poured down upon them; they didn't notice how the humans collapsed to the ground when their bodies could no longer stand the shinigami's strength.

Their reiatsus wrapped around their bodies, growing larger as their powers mixed and grew exponentially at unbelievable speed.

Aizen stared helplessly at the ball of blinding light in front of him, their exponentially increasing combined spiritual pressures rivalling—surpassing—his own. He continued to stare even as the ball exploded in a flash of light and smoke, electric sparks continued to fly around their forms as they stood up, feet rooted firmly on the ground. He took a step back as two pairs of spiteful eyes moved to stare ominously on his own.

Grimmjow frowned upon seeing the smug yet slightly surprised smile on the man's face. Aizen had completely foreseen this situation. He knew they were powerful. He knew that if his plan failed—as it had now—he would be facing beasts so powerful he would be forced to fight in his full strength.

Aizen's calm expression turned into a triumphant grin before lunging forward.

For a moment, Grimmjow wondered what could've possibly gone into that mad brain of his that made him think attacking them was such a great idea, but when Neliel's eyes met his, he finally understood.

Grimmjow grinned wide.

 _Aizen could no longer feel their reiatsu._

* * *

"Soten Kisshun!" She yelled her command. Over the months of training, her powers had increased exponentially, and she learned that the more force and will she exerted on the task, the faster it gets done, though the more tiring. They watched helplessly as Orihime covered the bodies of the Espada with a shimmering golden dome of her Shun Shun Rikka. Nobody could stop her from healing the enemies. She explained how they got along just fine and that ' _they were good people, deep inside_ '.

Ichigo sighed. _He couldn't possibly say no to that face_. In his mind, Ichigo was already thinking of ways to train even harder so he had a chance of winning against them should they decide to attack again. Nnoitra and Starrk were the first to regain consciousness, having received no direct injuries to their bodies. Harribel woke up next, and after a while, Ulquiorra's massive wounds closed up, until he was able to rise up to a sitting position to watch in awe as the woman healed them all.

Grimmjow returned to his now almost completely destroyed palace, eyes lowered to the ground in deep contemplation, an arm placed securely around Neliel's waist, and the round gem that started all this mess, on the other. Looking up, he tossed the rock into the substitute shinigami's hand. Ichigo examined the rock in his fingers, admiring it slightly as it gleamed. "What—"

"It's the Hogyoku. I assume you needed that too, yeah?"

The raven-hired girl—Rukia—snatched the rock from the kid's hand to examine it herself. "It really is the Hogyoku. It's just how I remember it," She mumbled, talking to no one in particular before turning to look at the now former Sexta Espada. "But why would you give this to us?"

"Aizen's dead. We got no more use for it. If I let you leave with that, will you leave us the fuck alone from now on?"

The guy with the pineapple shaped hair smirked. "We can't promise you that. But this _is_ a big deal. I imagine we can at least ask for a truce. But of course that's going to need a few meetings among the Gotei 13 captains, and then they're gonna have to meet with you, and then a few hearings—"

"Oh, _screw_ that!" He released his hold on Nel's waist and strode towards the shinigami, unsheathing his blade along the way. "I'm just gonna have ta kill you all right here, right n—" His voice was overpowered by the sudden panicked yells of his fellow Espada—something about have a truce means more time to sleep, and another about Orihime's Grimmjow cookies— as they tried to stop him from moving any further, as well as the kid's friends' also panicked shouts as they pulled their comrade out of the destructive Sexta's way.

"Stop! Don't—! Okay, okay, fine. We'll figure something out," Renji raised his hands in defeat and sighed. When he looked up, his eyes flew to another defected shinigami silently watching from the side. "What about him?" He hissed.

Gin waved his hands in front of him, "Eh, he he. Don' look at me like that, Abarai-kun. Yer scarin' me," He spoke nervously.

"Don't hurt him," Neliel pleaded, running over to shield the shinigami from the other's penetrating gaze. "He… he was the one who brought me to you, Itsygo."

All eyes in the room widened at the sudden confusing information.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the silver-haired man. "Why would you do that?"

"Aizen-taicho told me his plans," He turned to look at Grimmjow. "He wanted ta kill ya. And since yer the only one 'round here who can stop 'im, I can't let ya die."

"How did you find me, Ichimaru-san?"

"Aizen asked me ta look for Cirucci. Caught her right when she ran inta ya after she left," He shrugged. "She was tryin' ta kill ya, don't know why, but I betcha it had somethin' ta do with this Casanova right here," he grinned playfully as he pointed his thumb at the former Sexta's direction. Grimmjow frowned guiltily, at the same time aggravated that the damned privaron dared to kill her. He finally realize why Cirucci didn't target the human girl. Everyone knew about his mate's nickname. Grimmjow had yelled it far too often and far too loudly for any of them to miss it.

 _Hime._

He felt his hold tighten around her waist, but made no move to react.

"Then we'll raise this matter to the captains as well."

"Thank you, Abarai-kun." Gin said sincerely, bowing his head slightly before turning to leave.

Reni turned to his friends. "We have to go back to Soul Society to report everything that happened here. And we have to do our damnedest to get that truce if we wanna survive _that_." He nodded in Grimmjow's direction.

Grimmjow, seemingly contented with what Renji had just said, turned to look at his mate as he tuned out the rest of the conversation. He skimmed her cheek with the back of his hand, desperate to recall every detail of her as much as he could.

He pressed her body against his, tilting her chin up so their faces were mere centimeters apart. He was moving in to kiss her when the bright light in his peripheral vision disappeared. He realized the human had finished healing his comrades and was now staring intently at the both of them.

He reluctantly released his hold on her before sighing deeply. There's a better time for this; he had more pressing matters to settle for now.

Orihime stared wide eyed at what she assumed was a reunion between an Espada-couple.

She didn't notice that she had gotten far too distracted to will her fairies to heal Ulquiorra and the rest of them all the way through. Right now all her attention was drawn towards the man who broke her heart, and the woman he chose to break it with.

But she couldn't hate either of them. Oh, how she wanted to. She wanted to run up to them and slap both of their faces. _And she hadn't even caught them like she caught him with Mila Rose!_ She wanted to drop to her knees and cry and tear herself apart, but she did none of that. Because, while she couldn't explain it herself, she felt happy. Broken, devastated, and on the verge of collapse, but she felt happy even so. And it didn't make any sense.

She felt her heart rise to her chest when he turned to look at her. When she saw the faint look of contentment in her ex-lover's face, she didn't expect tears to suddenly stream down her cheeks. When he kissed Neliel on the forehead before walking towards her she didn't expect her heart to break even more.

She wrapped her arms around her waist instinctively, as if she could protect it from the pain that was about to come.

Closing her eyes, she willed for the memories to disappear.

The sound of footsteps disappeared, and she could _feel_ his presence inches in front of her.

A tear escaped her eye. No. this is too much. She couldn't bear it. All the anger and hatred she forced herself to feel a while ago quickly vanished.

She had her selfless heart to blame for that.

She held herself tighter, as if it would stop herself from falling apart. He has someone else now. He was finally going to be happy and she's finally going home.

She pushed all her feelings aside and quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. She had gotten pretty good at faking smiles recently.

"I'm okay," she blurted out with a cracked voice. _Shoot_.

"Orihime…"

"I'm okay! Don't worry about me. You're happy now, I can see that, and I can finally go home so," She started blabbering. It would keep the feelings from resurfacing. "I can live a normal life once again and… and I'll be happy!" She forced out. He couldn't know about what she really felt; she couldn't let him see what was happening inside her—

Grimmjow was lost for words. Truthfully, he had no idea what he felt at that moment. He was happy he was finally reunited with Neliel, but to see the girl go was more heart breaking than he cared to admit.

"I'll be happy," she repeated, her voice quieter than moments ago. "So be happy, for me."

From the corners of their eyes Neliel opened the Garganta, but not before pulling Ichigo in for literally a bone crushing hug. A small smile appeared in their faces as they watched.

Grimmjow turned to look at the girl again. He closed his eyes, as he contemplated what he was about to say and sighed. "Don't… Don't forget 'bout me."

Orihime's smile grew wide, reaching her eyes and triggering another set of tears to stream down the sides of her face. Seeing the destructive Espada act this sentimental and gentle was refreshing. She closed the distance between them before wrapping her arms around his waist in an awkward yet strangely fulfilling embrace.

"I won't," she whispered. And it was true. She clutched her waist even tighter as she was reminded of his gift.

He had given her something that would definitely remind her of Grimmjow every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

Next Chapter: Time Skip


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it took so long, I lost the file and I had to redo everything. Thank you everyone for supporting this! There's been a lot of twists and turns, but here we all are, I hope you liked the ending as much as I did!**

 _Hint: What if Neliel has the same aspect of death as one of the current Espada?_

* * *

 **The Final Chapter: Time Skip**

It's been almost six years since that fateful night. For fear of potentially brewing another war with the remaining soldiers in Hueco Mundo, and as requested by those same soldiers that murdered Aizen and returned the hogyoku without resistance, thereby putting an end to the war, the Captain Commander issued a truce between Soul Society and Las Noches. The truce does not discontinue the shinigamis' duty to eradicate the hollow population roaming the human world, however, it implied that Las Noches will be left unbothered so long as it refrains from disturbing the peace in the other two dimensions.

Gin had been allowed to serve in the Gotei 13, albeit under strict probation. Tousen underwent multiple trials, and ended up with a hundred-year sentence to be spend in the underground prisons of Soul Society. Barragan resumed his position as Lord of Hueco Mundo. Neither Starrk nor Grimmjow protested, as the title came with responsibilities that had both Primeras running for their lazy-bum lives.

The rest of the Espada went on with their lives residing in Las Noches, extremely content with being peacefully left to their own devices, as their transformation into arrancar made civilized living possible. Grimmjow and Neliel went on to take the palace furthest from the central castle as their combined reiatsu were too strong and too unstable, and the rest of Las Noches' population didn't want to live under the constant weight of their spiritual pressures. The extremely loud sex noises were totally not the main reason they had the couple isolated from the rest of them.

The truce also ordered that Las Noches be in absolute isolation for the first five years, preventing the arrancar from visiting the other dimensions and vice versa. But even after that period had passed, no one really bothered crossing the realms; all parties involved were determined to forget the whole fiasco in exchange for peace.

One arrancar, however, thought what had happened was still far from over.

Well, as far as her blue-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend with fuckboy tendencies was concerned.

Tonight was the sixth time he said her name in bed while she was awake, and that was the last straw. She was going to do something about it, whether he liked it or now.

She slapped him, _hard_ , across his cheek until his head rotated an unexaggerated hundred eighty degrees to the side the same time his body jumped off the bed in utter shock as it rolled with the movement.

"What the fuck, woman!" He yelled, covering the abused cheek with his hand as he sat up.

"Oh, you're awake."

"The fuck you mean 'I'm awake!' I was sleeping—dammit that hurt," he said the last words brokenly when the skin began to sting.

"You were dreaming about her again," She mumbled, her eyes cold and unforgiving.

Grimmjow cowered involuntarily. That look still gave him the creeps when she used it against him. He looked away guiltily before sinking onto the mattress again. "I wasn't," was all he could manage to say.

It grew quiet for a moment, and Grimmjow felt like a child trying to hide from the thick blanket of tension as he turned to bury his face in the pillow.

"Get up," she ordered as she sauntered to their closet for a change of clothes.

Grimmjow groaned. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"We're going to the human world."

His eyes grew wide in shock at her sudden declaration. He jolted up to a sitting position, straining his neck and spine from the movement. "What? Why?"

She sighed. "We're going to visit—"

"No. No way. We're not visiting Orihime."

A moment of silence passed as Neliel blinked innocently, a smug smile threatening to escape her façade of indifference. "I was going to settle for visiting Itsygo, but if you insist—"

Grimmjow raked his fingers in his hair irritably—he loved her to the moon and back but he seemed to be doing that a lot more since the damned woman returned—knowing too well he was right about her intentions. "Why are you acting so strange about this? I said another chick's name in my dream. You should be mad. And stop calling him that." He mumbled his last request grumpily.

She contemplated if she should concern her mate with her true feelings regarding the matter. It was silent again for a moment until Neliel decided now wasn't a good time, and settled on responding offhandedly with a shrug. "I just thought, 'well, Orihime has pretty big jugs too and you're obviously a _breast-man_ so maybe you get confused sometimes' so I don't think much of it anymore."

Grimmjow stared at her like rainbow unicorns came out of her ass. "You're weird, you know that?"

She giggled, dropping all traces of her normally stoic expression before skip hopping towards him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "And you love me for it. Now come on! I bet you hadn't had a decent exercise since you beat him to the ground ages ago."

With the premise of another fight with the Kurosaki brat Grimmjow eyes sparkled, leaping out of bed like a child and before they knew it, they were launching into the dark abyss of the Garganta.

The portal opened and they were greeted by the magnificent view of the sun rising on the horizon. Below them was the familiar expanse of the Karakura town, and immediately they were able to sense the distinct reiatsu coming from the house with the Kurosaki Clinic signage just a few hundred meters away from where they stood. Neliel took a moment to take in the view, inhaling the fresh cool breeze of the living world. "Now remember, we can't cause any trouble here. Keep your reiatsu in check; if they detect so much as a tiny spike in it—" she turned to look at the man beside her only to find out she had been talking to herself the whole time.

"Kurosakiiii!" She heard an embarrassingly familiar voice echo throughout the town the same time the sound of a door crashing down startled the birds enough to drive them away.

She heard another voice answer back. "Oh hey, Grimmjow." Silence. "Wait, GRIMMJOW WHAT—"

With a disgruntled sigh, she slowly lowered herself down to where the muffled screams and loud thuds where coming from before her partner could destroy anything else.

* * *

"Tsk. Why you always feel the need to destroy something whenever you're feeling excited, I'll never know," Neliel grumbled as she picked up the unhinged door and propped it up against the wall beside its frame. She turned to see him already pinning Ichigo in a headlock right in the middle of their now destroyed living room.

Grimmjow was grinning like a madman as he watched the kid thrash around underneath him. Ichigo, on the other hand was _definitely_ not enjoying his current predicament. His mouth opened and closed like a fish breathing dry air, his face visibly darker with a purplish hue than the rest of his body.

 _Well, at least he had the decency to take his boots off before attacking him_. She thought offhandedly.

She sighed again before walking up to the two most important men in her life. She picked them both up easily from the ground and pulled them apart by the scruffs before letting them hang up in the air like a pair of squabbling cats. "If you don't stop now I'll tie you up and send you both to Szayel's lab." The men stopped thrashing and quickly fell silent, all the while glowering impotently at each other. She turned to look Grimmjow sternly in the eyes in a silent warning, and Grimmjow couldn't do anything but pout back. _Good_.

But when she turned to look at the other man, all traces of her scary demeanor disappeared.

"Itsygooo!" She beamed as she tossed Grimmjow's six-foot-one muscle clad body nonchalantly to the wall on the other side of the room, missing his 'stop calling him that!' comment, before wrapping the orange-haired man in a tight hug. "I've missed you, Itsygooooo!"

"Can't breathe!" Ichigo started yelling in panic as he thrashed against her vice grip. Neliel pulled back to look at him fully and only then realized the man had been in his human form the whole time. She only grinned mischievously before hugging him again in a much tighter hug.

* * *

After twenty whole minutes, they were finally able to sit down peacefully after Ichigo and Nel convinced Grimmjow that all battles and rematches must be done after tea. He was confused as to why such etiquettes existed in the human world and why he had to follow them, but obeyed anyway much to the other two's relief.

They settled around the small coffee table in the living room, Neliel absentmindedly playing with Grimmjow's hair as he played with the console, fascinated by how the characters attacked each other in the thin box hanging on the wall with every push of a button. He grinned before turning to look at the Shinigami. "Oy Kurosaki! This is how our rematch's gonna play out later, look!" His eyes focused back on the screen before proceeding to bombard his enemy's face with multiple-hit combos until the K.O. sign appeared on screen.

Ichigo stopped to glance at the screen, before turning back his attention to his arrancar friend. "Anyway," Ichigo began as he laid down tea and toast on the table, blatantly ignoring Grimmjow's taunts as well the fact that the Sexta managed to play the game so expertly without even playing the tutorial. "What brings you here after so long?" Both ex-Espada turned their attention to the substitute Shinigami as he poured down tea for everyone.

Neliel took a sip before answering. "Well, Grimmjow was dreaming abou—," Grimmjow hastily cleared his throat, barking an _ehem_ loud enough to stop what he knew was about to come out of her mouth next, shooting her a deathly glare as he did so.

Her mouth was still open when she noticed Ichigo was still waiting for her to finish. "I—I mean _I_ , was dreaming about _you_ , Ichigo! I missed you so much, and my sweetie here," –she shot Grimmjow a scowl that promised no sex for a month— "told me we could visit! How are you doing by the way, Ichigo!" She asked as Grimmjow cringed visibly at her exaggerated cheerfulness.

"Good. Great, actually," Ichigo said, oblivious to the exchange happening between his visitors. He contemplated silently whether or not he should elaborate as he took a long sip of his tea. "I got married." He said coyly. "Just a month ago, actually."

"Really?! That's amazing!" Nel exclaimed unnecessarily loud, ignoring the blue-haired arrancar as he sputtered tea all over himself while he coughed loudly beside her. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky girl, ne?!"

Ichigo blushed lightly, scratching the back of his neck. "She's probably out doing rounds already. I'll go get her."

Grimmjow tried to calm his burning throat as his glowering teary eyes followed Ichigo's figure as he disappeared through the front door—well, front doorframe. He knew exactly who she got married to, and he was feeling rather prickly thinking of her living together with that boy. He didn't hear how his teacup clattered against the saucer, nor did he see how fidgety he became as the seconds ticked by.

Nel held his hand tightly, obviously noticing his agitation. The gesture brought him out of his stupor, and he couldn't do anything but cast his eyes down to his tea shamefully. There he was, dealing with his unresolved feelings for the human girl openly right in front of her, his _mate_ , the only person in all the realms who shouldn't have to worry about him having any stray feelings for anyone but herself.

Yet here she was, holding his hand, urging him to face the issues he'd been battling for the past five years like it wasn't in any way a form of treachery to their bond.

After one of the longest moments of his life, the Shinigami finally entered the room once again, and he could hear the faint footfall of the girl walking belatedly behind him.

He prepared himself mentally and physically then, careful not to upset his mate any more than he already had by acting out of line at the sight of his former lover. He owed her that, at least.

But no amount of meditation could've prepared him for what—rather who—appeared before his eyes.

"Rukia-chan!" Neliel exclaimed. She wasn't who Neliel was expecting to appear in front of them, either. All these years, she had assumed Ichigo married Orihime-chan, having witnessed Ichigo's entire valiant efforts in rescuing the girl. She knew they were good friends; the whole trip to Las Noches up until before reaching Grimmjow's palace, the two had fought unceasingly the entire time they were together. Back then she thought nothing of it, thinking it was all just friendly banter. Now, however, it was clear as day; what she witnessed back then was undoubtedly a sign of their undeniable chemistry.

Her initial shock dissipated, and her mouth morphed into a smug, knowing grin as she launched herself onto the unsuspecting raven-haired Shinigami. "Ruckia-chaaan!"

"N-Nel-chan! What are you doing here?" She paused as she gasped for air. "Neliel!" She pushed the arrancar's shoulder away as hard as she could, to no avail.

Neliel noticed her struggles and mumbled a half-meant apology with a grin as she pulled away. "I didn't think you'd be the one to end of with Ichigo, Ruckia-chan."

"Heh, I didn't either. I thought I might've hit my head a little too hard in battle. Anyway, I guess I have no other choice but to settle with that guy."

"Oy, I'm right here, you midget!" Ichigo yelled.

"I know. That's why I said it, dumbass!"

Neliel and Grimmjow watched helplessly as the couple bickered, both far too shocked to do or say anything to make it stop. Neliel turned to look at her mate, only to be met with the confused, astonished expression she knew she was wearing as well.

But when she turned her attention back to the couple, she was even more surprised to see them lip-locked, scrambling for whatever surface they could reach to maintain their balance as they engaged in the sloppiest, most furious make-out session the arrancar couple had ever witnessed.

Rukia moaned loudly. "Ichigo, stop!" she said reluctantly.

Please. Oh, for the love of God, make it stop.

Ichigo didn't stop.

When the moans began rising in volume, they found themselves sonido-ing across the room and outside the front door not a moment later to escape what could've been a very traumatizing experience for the arrancar couple.

Neliel sighed as Grimmjow slammed the door back into place, relieved that the rapidly increasing sex noises were finally muffled into silence. Thank goodness Grimmjow hadn't destroyed the door when he hurled through it to see Ichigo.

"What do we do now?" Neliel asked. Now that Ichigo had abandoned them for something apparently much more important than attending to the most powerful hollows in existence, she had no way of learning where to find Orihime.

"Well it's your fault we're here in the first place." He pointed out.

Neliel glowered at him in slight irritation, before relenting with a sigh. Despite her good intentions, she knew he was right. "Then let's walk around for a while. I'm getting sick of the eternal night time back home."

Seeing that their visit to the human world had been a complete waste, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel disappointed and was already more than eager to get back home and spar with whoever wasn't lazy enough to leave their palaces. His mate had a point, though, and he can't deny the view here was quite stunning.

To anyone who could've seen them, they'd look like a normal albeit extremely good-looking couple, but with their dampened reiatsu surpassing human comprehension, they were more or less undetectable.

They had no idea where they were going. Grimmjow had been to this town a few times himself, but didn't find it impressive enough to commit it to memory. But as they walked down the riverside, admiring how the sun's reflection shimmered on the water's surface even as it had risen far up in the sky, how the cherry blossoms swayed with the wind, all the while feeling his mate's warm fingers intertwined with his own, he instantly knew this was a moment he wouldn't want to forget.

"We can live here, you know." Neliel suggested quietly.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her incredulously. "What?" He snapped. _Live here? Is this woman crazy?_

"Well, it's nice here. It's warm, and sunny, and bright. Barragan and Harribel don't need us, they can take care of Hueco Mundo by themselves. You can spar with Ichigo anytime he's not busy with Rukia-chan, and you can visit Orihime—"

Grimmjow cringed and roughly let go of her hand before grasping her shoulders firmly. "I told you plenty of times I don't want to. I'm happy with you. I don't want anybody else. Can't you understand that?" He snarled.

His anger radiated from his frame in waves, but he knew feeling wasn't aimed at her, rather at himself. He couldn't hide the frustration and the apparent shame behind his tone. Neliel remained silent as she let the him ride out his ire.

"I don't need to see Orihime. It's over. I've moved on since you came back, so should you." He said through gritted teeth.

It had gotten eerily quiet as they stared at each other, neither wanting to back down as they tried to converse with eyes instead of words with nothing but the breeze to disturb the silence. He knew she was trying to do this for his sake, for his happiness, and she knew he was reacting this way to save her the pain of witnessing his unfaithfulness.

The silence was disrupted by plastic and other things falling with a thump on the ground, the sound echoing loudly through the peaceful yet tension-filled empty park they found themselves in.

Their argument came to a stop when they heard the unfortunate human who had come to coincidentally appear right before them speak.

"Grimmjow-kun?"

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she'd never see that sky-blue hair of his ever again. Yet, he's here.

"Is that you, Grimmjow-kun?"

Two pairs of eyes shot up to look at the girl who spoke. Orihime could feel her heart leap from her chest at the look he gave her. It was the same look he gave her when she healed his arm.

She couldn't possibly forget how that felt.

"Orihime-chan!" Neliel was the first to break the silence, bounding for the human before pulling her in for a hug. When she pulled back and saw the surprised look on the girl's face, she blushed. "Oh, I forgot we haven't officially met before. Grimmjow told me so much about you that I felt like we've known each other longer. I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. You can call me Nel. Should I call you Inoue-san, then?"

She shook her head. "It's fine, call me Orihime. Any friend of Ichigo and Rukia is a friend of mine!" She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to know you before we left."

"Nonsense! Now that we're not barred from visiting anymore, we can spend a lot more time together! Isn't that ni—"

"Mama!"

From the corner of her eye she saw Grimmjow tense, before turning to look for wherever the sound came from.

"Mama, who are they?"

Orihime felt a tug on her ankle length skirt. She looked down to see the curious face hiding carefully behind her leg and smiled. She took the child's hand and held it in her own as she urged him to move in front of her.

* * *

Grimmjow felt as if his feet were glued to the ground. When he saw her standing merely a few feet away from them he couldn't move; couldn't speak. He wanted to run and pull her into his arms but at the same time he wanted to run away to the ends of the earth and never see her again. In the back of his mind he knew he could handle this confrontation. He imagined things would end with a proper closure, and everything would go back to normal.

But when she gently pulled the kid from behind her back he just knew his world will never be the same again.

He stared openly, unbelievingly at him; at the child that sported the exact same shade of hair as his own. He looked into eyes as blue as his, only the child's were deeper, larger like her mother's; he felt as if he could drown endlessly into the stunningly beautiful eyes that were now regarding him curiously.

It was silent for a moment as the three adults took in the scene before them.

"Orihime-chan, is that…" Neliel began, but she never managed to finish.

She chuckled nervously, her cheeks burning crimson. "Sora, these are mommy's friends, Neliel and Grimmjow. Nel-chan, Grimmjow-kun," She lifted her face to look at the man standing a few feet in front of her before continuing. "this is Sora, my son."

Neliel glanced between the two, no doubt catching the resemblance immediately, although still unable to grasp the reality of what it meant.

The kid—Sora—looked back up at his mother, silently asking for permission. When she gave him a warm smile as she nodded, he turned to look at him again. He watched the kid's small chest rise slightly as he took a deep, nervous breath before slowly stalking towards him.

Whatever the hell it was that he was feeling right now, he wasn't prepared for it. Never in a thousand years did he fathom that one day he'd feel so afraid of the many unfamiliar emotions filling up his mind and body, so much so that he felt as if he was going to destroy himself, all because of the tiny bundle of life currently making his way towards him. He took a step back, and another, and another, hoping, praying that he could get away, that this wasn't real, that something so innocent, so pure, so stunningly beautiful wasn't going to destroy every inch of control he had over his emotions.

But when he saw the look on the child's face—the look of rejection and hurt—he felt himself struck with a feeling so painful that he momentarily lost his footing, sending him crashing to the ground on his ass.

The child took the opportunity to rush over to the man who strangely looked like himself. He was right in front of Grimmjow when the kid stopped, suddenly clueless as to what he wanted to happen next.

After a long, awkward silence, the child finally spoke. "Are… are you my Dad?"

It took Grimmjow all his will power not to run to the hills at the sound of that adorable falsetto speaking to him. He felt his cold heart warm up to his voice as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Like he said, he wasn't ready for all these unfamiliar emotions.

"Kid, I think you have yer mother to answer that." He answered, chuckling nervously, trying his best to sound composed despite his deafening heartbeat.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. Was he enraged? Confused? Happy?

Yes, yes, and—he couldn't believe it—yes.

The kid pondered for a moment—he looked cute tapping that teeny tiny finger against his chin in deep contemplation—before turning back to look at his mother.

"Mama! Is he my Dad?!" He asked loudly to make up for the distance.

Grimmjow sat wide eyed as he processed the kid's words. He couldn't believe the kid just blurted out such a sensitive topic so vulgarly…

Yeah, like he's one to talk about manners.

Orihime walked towards them before lowering herself to the ground, resting her bottom on her heels as she knelt in front of the blue-haired kid. Grimmjow could see it in her eyes, eyes so bright and deep, conveying emotions that words couldn't even begin to describe. Even if he wasn't there for the past five years, he could see it now, as her eyes shimmered with veiled melancholy, how her smile effectively hid the dark rings under her eyes after years of living alone, taking care of a child when she was barely even old enough to take care of herself.

She looked at Grimmjow then. That look confirmed the answer to the child's question, an answer he could have figured out anyway, what with the sky blue hair and even bluer eyes and all.

But he still wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear for himself what this child actually meant to him, even if it terrified him.

"Yes, Sora. Grimmjow-kun is your father."

* * *

Neliel was sitting on the bench at the edge of the beach, completely forgotten about as the small family walked and bonded by the waters. She didn't know how they ended up here; Orihime told them she was supposed to send Sora to karate dojo when she found them, before deciding it was fine to skip class for the day. Without realizing it the family began walking aimlessly as they talked, and Neliel followed behind, keeping a reasonable distance between them so as to not invade the family's happy bubble. Now, there she was, watching Grimmjow carry the child behind his head as he supported his tiny legs on either side of his neck. It didn't help that the now already setting sun highlighted the scenery perfectly before her.

It wasn't at all what she was expecting. She didn't expect a child to enter the picture, and she _definitely_ didn't expect Grimmjow to roll so smoothly with the situation. His brows were still creased, sure, but he was calm. He didn't mind it when the kid played with his hair, when the kid covered eyes, or when he asked him to run or jump or do _anything_ that the Grimmjow she knew would never do had it been in any other situation.

But there he was, acting all Daddy like he was a natural at it.

Who would've thought she could now call Grimmjow _Daddy_ outside their bed?

She felt the bench dip lightly as another weight sat itself beside her.

"I take it she already told you," Ichigo said quietly, smiling slightly as he watched the family interact.

"Yes. And I take it you're finally finished with Rukia?"

Ichigo blushed brightly before turning away. "Yeah, sorry about that." He mumbled apologetically. "So… that psycho's gonna be a father." Neliel chuckled before not so lightly slapping Ichigo's arm. "What? I still find it hard to believe, you know? Of course, we had no choice, he just looked _exactly_ like him. It doesn't help that the kid acts just as formidable, just to me, though. He hates me! No one would believe me, but I think it's a father-son thing, you know? And that hair. Oh God, how I hate that hair so much. He's stealing all my hair gel…"

Ichigo blabbered on about how miserable his life became as soon as the kid started walking and talking. If the looks weren't enough, the kid's attitude towards him was enough to confirm it was Grimmjow's DNA that triggered it all.

Neliel laughed then, the gloomy aura around her dissipating quickly and she saw how Ichigo smiled warmly at her sudden change in mood. She shook her head lightly before turning to watch the family again.

"They look nice together."

Ichigo just nodded slowly in agreement. It was true. He was honestly shocked the Espada was still here; to be honest he was expecting Grimmjow to flip out and run away and never come back. "Are you… okay with this?"

Neliel looked at him then, and for the first time that day she contemplated about feelings that wasn't Grimmjow's.

She took a deep breath, determined to calm her heart thumping loudly inside her chest. She lowered her gaze to her feet and closed her eyes, before slowly looking up at the man she loved the most, walking down the beach with another woman and their child.

"Why won't I be?"

Ichigo turned his head swiftly towards the female arrancar, surprised.

"A hundred years ago that man was incapable of loving. Always so rough, so violent. Always picking fights, and he was a weakling too, until we met. We thought it was impossible for him to fall in love, but he fell for me, and I loved him." She stopped to swallow back the lump that was threatening to rise in her throat. "And now he's capable of loving them, too. That's a good thing, don't you think?"

Ichigo looked at the family again, observing how Grimmjow was listening intently to Orihime's words, the corners of his lips tilting upward in a small smile. Orihime was finally smiling again, a genuine smile, and for once, he knew she was finally at ease. "Yeah… I guess you're right." He whispered simply.

The two stopped in their tracks. Everything slowed down around them as Neliel watched her mate bend down before planting a kiss on the human girl's lips.

Time came to a grinding halt, and Neliel's world fall apart.

Pain lanced through her chest at the sight. Before she realized it, she was already standing up, surprising the Shinigami beside her. She thought she could handle this.

How very wrong she was.

Grimmjow pulled back not a second later and continued walking, leaving Orihime stunned for a few seconds before jogging to keep up with him.

"Neliel…" Ichigo called out, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

With trembling fingers, she tapped the air beside her, a Garganta immediately appearing before her form.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't force her to stay, even if all he wanted right now was to comfort his friend before she left. She didn't deserve any of this. For all the arrancar meant to him, Ichigo knew she didn't deserve this kind of pain.

Ichigo looked up at her just in time to see her tear streaked cheeks, her quivering lips, her shimmering eyes filled with unbearable pain, before she turned away and stepped into the darkness.

"Tell him… Tell him he can come home anytime." She said, her voice soft and hoarse and Ichigo couldn't do anything to help ease the pain and before he knew it, the portal had already sealed her away.

She was gone, but the last words she spoke, with a quiet voice, broken, but hopeful, remained drifting in the air.

"Tell him I'll always take him back."


End file.
